


Blitz Attack

by dark_as_a_tomb



Series: Compulsion [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Spencer Reid, Alpha presenting Derek Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Derek Morgan, Bottom Spencer Reid, Breeding, Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Derek Morgan, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Morgan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Derek Morgan, Possessive Spencer Reid, Shameless Smut, Top Derek Morgan, Top Spencer Reid, excessive coffee drinking and mentions of ginger tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_a_tomb/pseuds/dark_as_a_tomb
Summary: It was 6 months after their mating when everything went to Hell.part 2 of my omega!derek/alpha!spencer series. could be read as an independent work i guess.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, side Jennifer Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Compulsion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929946
Comments: 33
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

6 months after their mating is when everything went to hell.

They took 2 weeks off work before Spencer got too restless and dragged Derek back to headquarters. Derek would wake up at 3 A.M. to Spencer at the kitchen counter trying to coax Rossi or Hotch into letting him know what they were working on. The omega would kiss him and lay him on the dining room table and tire him out.

When they went back, everything was normal. Cases, unsubs, late nights, repeat. They always went home together or stayed together in the hotels, always falling asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace. After all the horror they witnessed during the day, they needed to end their nights on a good note.

Exactly 6 months after they bonded, Spencer woke up feeling sick. He whimpered quietly and turned over in bed, tucking himself into Derek’s arms. His stomach was churning, and his entire body felt hot. His shoulder-length hair made him feel even hotter and he tied it up with a spare hair-tie from the nightstand. His head was starting to pound, like someone was taking an ice-pick to his temple.

“Hmm?” Derek hummed, half asleep when he felt Spencer’s squirming. “Stop moving,” he grumbled, tightening his arms around Spencer in hopes that it would still him.

“S-sorry,” Spencer whimpered, biting his bottom lip. His voice sounded tight and Derek paused.

He forced himself even more awake, opening his eyes. The late night before wasn’t doing him any favors. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Spencer sounded wrong. When Derek glanced down at him, he saw how flushed his alpha was. Sweaty hair was stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck. Spencer sniffled and tucked his face into Derek’s neck, to hide his red face.

“I-I don’t know,” Spencer mumbled. “Probably just tired.”

Derek shook his head, pressing his hand to Spencer’s forehead. “You’re burning up, baby,” Derek said, sitting up. He got out of bed and started to get dressed. “You’re sick. You’re staying home today.”

“What, no!” Spencer gasped, sitting up. “I have to go in. We have reports to do and – “

“You’re sick,” Derek told him forcefully. He glanced at the clock – 4:13 A.M. “Baby, no, you can’t go to work today.”

Spencer bared his teeth slightly, narrowing his eyes at the omega. “You can’t tell me what to do,” he growled. Derek tensed, glaring over at him sharply. Spencer immediately sighed, his eyes widening. “I’m sorry, I – I just…”

“You’re sick, it’s okay,” Derek swallowed, calming his racing heart. Spencer had never snapped at him before, even in the most high-stress situation. He was always cautious about his status; about how asserting dominance could trigger anxiety in his omega. He was always very careful.

Spencer closed his eyes, leaning back against the pillow. He nodded softly. “I just…I’m going to work today,” he said firmly.

Derek nodded, knowing how stubborn Spencer was. He was going to work if it killed him and Derek would just have to keep an eye on him. “Okay…I’ll get you some medicine and then we can get ready,” he murmured, resigned.

“No narcotics,” Spencer reminded him from his bundle of blankets and Derek chuckled.

“I know,” he called as he went to the bathroom. He searched through their medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen, their suppressants, and a thermometer. When he returned to the bedroom, Spencer had kicked the blankets onto the floor and was panting, looking up at the ceiling. Derek frowned sympathetically and sat next to him. He fed him the medicine and made him drink the water bottle that was sitting on the nightstand (who knows how old it was).

Spencer opened his mouth and grudgingly allowed Derek to place the thermometer under his tongue. “This is unnecessary,” he grumbled around the plastic and Derek rolled his eyes.

“Don’t talk, or it won’t work,” he tapped on Spencer’s nose. 

Spencer sniffled and pouted around the plastic. He laid his head on Derek’s shoulder, scenting him subtly. Derek frowned, leaning forward to lick and nibble over their mating mark. A groan left Spencer’s lips and he felt boneless, his skin over-sensitive. Derek scented him, furrowing his eyebrows. “You smell different,” he noted. He smelled strong, the undertone of lavender overwhelming. Derek bit his bottom lip, feeling his cock twitch from the scent. But no, that wasn’t right, Spencer was ill. He just smelled so delicious.

Spencer grunted softly, pressing closer to Derek’s front. His stomach churned uncomfortably, and his brain was mush, surrounded by Derek’s scent. He felt boneless and keyed up at the same time, and nausea started to claw at his throat.

“I think I might – I’m gonna – “ he was able to choke out. Derek nodded and grabbed the small trashcan from under their nightstand. He was able to hand it to the alpha before he was hurling, his back quivering. 

“That’s it. No work,” Derek declared when Spencer stopped vomiting and set the trashcan aside.

Spencer groaned softly. “I’m fine. I just took too many pills on an empty stomach,” he insisted.

“Then I’ll get you some crackers and water,” Derek rolled his eyes fondly and got up. 

By the time they had to go to work came around, Spencer had convinced a skeptical Derek that it was okay if he went to work. He nibbled on the crackers Derek gave him and took his suppressants again, but threw them up. When Derek tried to give them to him again, Spencer just pretended that he took them, but he actually threw them away.

Derek drove them to headquarters and went to the kitchenette to get coffee while Spencer travelled tenderly across the bullpen to his desk. He sat down lithely and opened up his books. He wrapped one arm around his stomach, hoping that it would quell the aching muscles.

After about 20 minutes, after Derek had handed him a cup of coffee loaded with sugar and then retreated to Garcia’s den, Hotch approached Spencer’s desk. “Can I speak to you in my office?” he mumbled, eyes narrowed.

Spencer clenched his jaw, feeling a spike of a red feeling in his chest. Was Hotch challenging him? “Uh, yeah, sure,” Spencer shook that feeling off and trailed after the alpha, all the way to his desk. 

Hotch closed the door behind them and turned to face Spencer, eyes blazing. “You need to go home,” Hotch growled.

Spencer felt himself bristle, eyebrows furrowing. Was Hotch questioning his authority? Wait, no, Spencer didn’t have any authority. And since when did he feel defensive when Hotch questioned him? “I’m fine,” he insisted. “Just sick. I’ll get over it.” He swiped his hand across his sweaty forehead.

“No, you’re not sick, Reid, you’re in rut. Now go home,” Hotch said more forcefully.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. That didn’t make sense. “Excuse me? No, I’m not in rut. I don’t go into rut. I’ve never…” he gasped. He was feeling hot, feverish, his muscles aching and he felt threatened whenever Hotch questioned him and he kept throwing up his suppressants and he snapped at Derek multiple times and fuck. “Oh no,” he murmured, eyes widening.

“Yes, oh no,” Hotch nodded. “Take Derek and go home.”

“No!” Spencer gasped, shaking his head. “Derek…I can’t…we don’t do that…” he murmured, biting his bottom lip. He was reluctant to tell Hotch, another alpha, about his omega and what they do in the bedroom, but his mind was fuzzy. Hotch was safe, he knew logically. Hotch was their friend, their boss. But Spencer’s alpha couldn’t allow Hotch to know that he couldn’t satisfy his omega the way alphas satisfy omegas. 

His thoughts were all muddled and Spencer didn’t appreciate that.

Hotch eyed him. “At least let Derek know,” he said softly, like he was urging instead of demanding and Spencer’s alpha needed that. 

He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth. He couldn’t tell Derek – Derek would freak out. Spencer always asked him if new things were okay during sex, if they were trying new things. With Derek’s past abuse, he never wanted to cross a boundary or make his omega uncomfortable. He was never pushy. He never topped and the only time he did was out of necessity. Even then, he made sure to go slow. He was unconvinced that Derek had adequately dealt with his trauma, but he wasn’t about to profile his mate. He had boundaries.

Spencer was already struggling to hold back his alphan instincts, but with his omega around, there was no containing it. It would scare Derek for sure. But he had to tell him. Spencer swallowed, taking a handkerchief from his pocket to mop the sweat that had collected on his brow. 

“O-okay,” he murmured. “I’ll talk to Derek and then go home.” He conceded and slunk out of Hotch’s room. It was then that he noticed how everything in the bullpen was looking at him. Some omega interns were red in the face while alpha’s fumed. Spencer swallowed nervously and skittered off to Garcia’s lair.

He knocked on the door and poked his head inside, frowning when he saw Derek leaned against a table with his back to the door. The omega turned around when he smelled his alpha and smiled softly. “Hey, Babyboy, how are you feeling?” he asked. Spencer had to bite back a purr – he took his omegas attention away from his best friend.

“I actually need to talk to you,” he mumbled, eyeing Garcia. 

Penelope glanced between the mated couple and her eyebrows raised. “O-oh! Okay! I know when to disappear, hot stuff,” she chirped, kissing Derek on the cheek before bounding from the room, her heels clicking. 

Spencer closed the door behind her and immediately realized that it was a mistake. Trapped in a metal box, surrounded by his omegas scent, Spencer felt his cock twitch. He swallowed thickly, again, and leaned his head back against the door. “D-Derek-“

Derek was rushing over to his side in a second. Spencer pressed himself against the door, jerking away from his omega. Derek blinked, hurt flashing his eyes. He lowered his arms to his sides. “What’s going on?” he asked softly. The air was heated in the room and Derek felt his cheeks grow hot. He crossed his arms over his chest to get some sort of bearings.

Spencer cleared his throat, absolutely refusing to meet Derek’s eyes. “Hotch called me into his office to tell me that I’m distracting everyone and I need to go home because I’m sick, well, I’m not sick, but I don’t feel well. I’m too hot and achy and I’m scared you’re going to hate me and I’m so so sorry that I didn’t think of this sooner because it makes sense, we’ve been mated for 6 months and –”

“Spencer,” Derek cut him off, eyebrows raised. “Babyboy, what is going on?”

“I’m in rut,” Spencer breathed out, wide eyes meeting Derek’s dark chocolate orbs.

Derek sputtered, gasping. “I- oh, um,” he stuttered before pursing his lips together. “I thought you didn’t go into rut.”

Spencer shrugged. “Some alphas just have late ruts, but most of the time they’re triggered by hormonal imbalances, l-like mating, or their mates getting pregnant, or – “

“Okay, I get it,” Derek puffed, frowning. He was looking down.

Spencer swallowed. “I don’t expect you to feel obligated to stay with me. I can get a hotel room or – “

“No, absolutely not,” Derek interrupted, his voice edging on a whine. No one else was allowed to smell his mate in rut. Spencer blinked owlishly at him until Derek came to. “I mean…you’ll need my scent for…it’ll make it easier. I can…I can stay with Garcia or at a hotel.”

A low growl threatened to slip out of Spencer’s throat. He was the alpha, he could take care of his mate. He quickly shook his head. Derek could take care of himself – he didn’t need an alpha to boss him around and such. “Okay,” he murmured.

Derek took a step towards him, biting his bottom lip. He felt a tugging in his gut and a whine left his lips involuntarily. Spencer blinked at him, at his soft skin, at his thick eyebrows, at his full lips and he was seizing forward, cupping both of Derek’s cheeks and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. He was cradling the back of Derek’s head, pushing him back against the table and holding him up up and sweeping aside all of Garcia’s supplies that he was sure he’d get in trouble for later and the omega spread his legs and Spencer was in between them and they were kissing, kissing, kissing like they didn’t need air because the only thing they need to survive is each other and Spencer was pulling away, his hands running down the length of Derek’s back to his ass and he was licking his spit-soaked lips.

“O-or we could just stay together,” he whispered, a proposal, a possessive growl in his chest and Derek was nodding, his pupils dilated, his hands shaking from their spots in Spencer’s curls and he was pulling their lips together once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated this in fooooorever but thank you for sticking with me! I just haven't felt the inspiration but I finally got hit with some and its 12:10 AM on January 2 2021 FUCK 2020 so here's to a restart

The couple were too out of it to drive by the time Garcia kicked them out of her lair. They took a cab back to the apartment they shared, leaving the cabbie red-faced by their back-seat shenanigans. Derek made sure to leave an extra tip, all the while half-assedly trying to get Spencer to stop unbuttoning his pants.

They slammed into the apartment, a mess of flushed chests, hands grappling on flesh, lips and teeth mashing together. They shoved the door closed with their feet, spinning around and crashing through the living room. Clothes shed in their wake, dress shirt buttons ripping and belts clanging on the hard-wood floors. Derek shoved his mate onto the bed, straddling his slim hips and leaning down to connect their lips.

Spencer pushed the rest of Derek’s dress shirt off his shoulders and frantically undid his belt. He slid his hands over Derek’s ass, massaging his sweat-slicked skin. The Good Doctor dipped his fingers in the slick gathered between his cheeks.

“Alpha,” Derek whined, a gasping hiccup leaving his lips. He dropped his head on Spencer’s shoulder, eyes closing with a shudder.

Spencer let out a low growl, flipping them over so he was on top. “You’re so wet, baby. Is this all for me?” he practically cooed, licking up salty skin below Derek’s jawline. He was so out of it, his body flushed, brain fogged and stomach lurching, burning, and twisting with need. He’s normally so sure of everything, of every fact, every statistic, every little movement. But right now, the only thing he’s completely sure of is his need to mate.

Derek gasped in shock, his hands running down Spencer’s back. “Alpha, I-yeah,” he whimpered, grabbing handfuls of Spencer’s flesh on his ass.

Spencer landed a rough bite in Derek’s neck, sucking on the skin until he was satisfied. “C-can I…?” he flexed his hips, rocking his hard cock between Derek’s cheeks. The head of his cock got caught on the omega’s rim, drawing a long moan from his throat.

“Yes, God please, yes,” Derek pulled him closer. “Knot me, yes, fuck me, please, Alpha, please,” he babbled.

Spencer silenced his rambling with a heated kiss, continuing to rock his hips against Derek’s ass. He reached down, aligning the head of his cock with Derek’s entrance, and started to push in. Derek threw his head back, running his nails down Spencer’s pale back and leaving red marks in his wake. When he was fully sheathed, Derek wrapped his legs around Spencer’s waist. He pressed his heels into Spencer’s ass, initiating his movement. Spencer thrust long and hard into the older agent, punching long, drawn-out moans from his lips.

Spencer bit into his neck again, sucking and biting until he drew blood. “You’re mine,” he growled, to which Derek nodded. “You’re my omega – you’re mine. Only mine.”

“Yes,” Derek nodded, rocking his hips back to meet each of Spencer’s thrusts. “I’m yours – alpha, I’m – “ he cut himself off with a moan. He threw his head back.

The thrusts became sloppy, angled and wet. Derek ran his blunt nails down Spencer’s arms, gasping and moaning. His brain fogged even more as he felt himself growing closer to his release – the smell of his alpha, being surrounded and weighed down by his body, their chests so so close, the lavender aroma of his alpha’s rut, the heedy weight of the air, the obscene noises of their skin slapping and movement inside.

Derek’s back arched, pressing closer to Spencer until every nook and cranny of their bodies melded together and they both came, shuddering and breathing heavy through their orgasms. “Breed me.”

\--

_What the fuck just happened?_ Spencer paced the small expanse of their kitchen, running his hands constantly through his disheveled hair. A fuzzy throw blanket was wrapped around his lithe body, stolen from the living room couch. He had grabbed it in a frantic attempt to cover his disgusting body when he woke up on the living room floor in the wee hours of morning.

He doesn’t remember much but judging from Derek’s naked body on the couch and the flashes of sweaty skin, moaning, begging confessions, and an embarrassing reprimand from SSA Aaron Hotchner – he went into rut and just spent the last two days fucking his mate’s brains out (something he swore to himself he would never do).

He was disgusted by himself. He can’t believe he let his alpha take control of him like him, take control of his omega like that. He heard about how violent alpha’s can get during their ruts, but it was still shocking to be hit in the face with it. Pillows on the couch were ripped to shreds, pictures and paintings that had been hanging in the hallway were shattered, hanging crooked, or on the floor, and Derek’s neck, chest and arms were marred with dried blood.

He hurt him. Spencer picked his nails, repeatedly glancing over at the omega who was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Derek’s beautiful and soft and he trusted him and Spencer hurt him. He hurt him and used his trust. They’ve had hundreds of conversations about how Derek bottoming was a hard limit and was never going to happen. Spencer’s held Derek when he woke up at 2 A.M. drenched in sweat from the nightmares of Carl Buford’s cabin. He was there to cuddle him when Derek walked into the belly of the beast to look Buford in the face in prison, and he was here to pull Derek away from the boxing ring when he was spiraling after Buford’s murder.

He took advantage. He used Derek’s hormones, his fogged-up brain, and the heat of the moment and he took advantage of him. The walls were starting to close in around him. He felt his eyes burning, his hands shaking, his blood boiling. He needed to move.

Spencer all but ran to the bedroom, throwing on whatever clothes he could find. He needed to get out of the apartment, or he was going to suffocate. So he did, he ran outside, slamming the door behind him, and he started walking.

\--

Derek was startled awake by the sound of the door slamming, his body screaming in protest. His ass hurt, his joints creaked, his muscles felt overworked. He was too warm, his skin grimy from sweat and cum.

He groaned softly, brain flashing through the events of the last two days. It was animalistic, it was heated, it was erotic, and it was perfect. Derek had never felt like that before. It felt spiritual – he had finally faced his biggest fear. He had done it and he loved it and Spencer was so good. Honestly, it’s probably for the best that the first time that they fucked like that was when Spence was in rut because Spencer was always anxious whenever Derek brought up bottoming. Spence would always freak out and overthink, but then both their inhibitions were lowered and they did it and it was perfect.

Derek moaned happily, stretching out his muscles. He blinked his eyes open to find out that he was lying on the couch. And he was alone.

Spencer must be taking a shower – he probably felt as grimy as Derek did. The omega got up, humming softly to himself. His entire body felt tight and pained, but it was delicious. Maybe he could convince Spence to give him a nice massage, after all the omega did for his alpha. Derek chuckled, walking through the apartment to their bedroom.

Some pictures on the wall were disturbed, crooked and even broken. Derek remembered Spencer pushing him up against the wall and taking him right there as he grappled for purchase on the walls and knocked off the pictures.

The bedroom was in even worse shape, papers and books all over the floor from where they had been swept off the desk, the bedding strewn everywhere, and lamps knocked over on the nightstands. And the bathroom door was open – no one was inside.

Derek frowned. He glanced around the bedroom and checked in the closet. He didn’t see Spencer in the living room before, but maybe he missed him. Derek searched the kitchen, the living room, the guest bedroom, and the pantry, getting more and more frantic as he did. He started to panic. Did Spencer leave him?

He ran back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone, his hands shaking as he went through his contacts and he pressed on Spencer’s contact. His contact picture was a selfie that they had taken, that Derek had taken of them, during a trip they took to Grand Canyon. The team was working on a case in Arizona, and Derek bought them some time afterwards to go watch the sunrise over the canyon. Spencer was hiding his face in Derek’s shoulder, his cheeks indented with his smile. Derek was grinning at the camera, the golden hour shine reflecting on their faces.

Spencer’s phone lit up from somewhere in the room. Derek searched through the bedsheets on the floor until Spencer’s phone thudded out from the tangle. It was lit up with ‘Derek Morgan’ (Derek constantly gave Spencer shit about using both first and last names in his contacts, even his mates) and a selfie that Derek had taken after their mating. Spencer’s hair was all fluffy and sleep-moussed, laying on Derek’s bare chest, both their mating bites new and raw on their necks.

Derek sunk back on his hunches and slumped against the bed. Spencer had left him. _No, he would never do that._ Alpha’s are all the same. They just want to knot you and leave you. You’re not good for anything other than being used. _No, he loves me._ He got what he wanted and he left you. _He’s my mate._ And now no one else will ever want you. You’re damaged goods.

Derek buried his face in his hands, feeling hot tears burn down his face. Why would Spencer leave him? He thought Spencer loved him. A sob ripped through his throat. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself as far back as he could, trying to make himself as small as possible. As sobs racked his body, he wanted nothing more than to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a short chapter, but hopefully you like it!

Two weeks passed tensely. Derek and Spencer didn’t really interact at work, despite how hard Derek tried. He found himself feeling emotions he hadn’t felt in years – anxiety and depression. These feelings got him sent home by Hotch – his quietness, his paranoia, his anxiety. He knew that everyone knew what happened – that Spencer left him after using him. They all knew he was a slut.

Spencer disappeared for the first week after he left the apartment. JJ said that he went to visit his mom in Las Vegas, but Derek didn’t know if he believed her. He called Spencer over and over for the first 24 hours, leaving hundreds of messages that ranged from sobbing to angry yelling to coaxing Spencer to come home. He eventually gave up – realizing that his mate really wanted nothing to do with him.

He couldn’t spend anymore time alone in that god-forsaken apartment, so Derek moved into Garcia’s spare room (though more often than not, he found himself cuddled into her side at night, staying up for hours).

No one admitted it, but they were worried about him.

That worry increased when Spencer returned and didn’t acknowledge his omega at all. He arrived at Quantico looking like he hadn’t slept or shaved in days. He kept his head down and ignored everyone, downing coffee after coffee for the entire week. He stayed late while Derek went home early, needing to get out of the tense room. The suffocation of having his mate right there – the physical pain in his chest – had the omega running for the hills at exactly 5:00 P.M. every day.

They get a case nearly two weeks after the incident. The air in the round table room is still. Derek and Spencer sit on opposite sides of the table, avoiding each other’s gazes. JJ sat next to Spencer while Penelope sat next to Derek until she had to stand up to present the case.

“We are headed to Villisca, Iowa, my pretties,” Penelope started, clicking her bee-boop until a sprawl of gruesome pictures littered the screen behind her. Derek cringed, immediately looking away from the bloody scene. “Unfortunately, 8 people were murdered in their beds in the middle of the night. The Drennan family, Marcia and Daniel Drennan, the parents, their 4 children, and Marcia’s elderly parents, who were staying with them for a few days on a visit.”

Derek flipped the pages in the file in front of him until he reached the pictures of the children. His throat closed and his eyes burned. The omega traced his fingers over the pictures of the bloody children. If you took away their wounds and just focused on their faces, they looked like they were peacefully sleeping. "4 kids," he murmured to himself, closing his eyes painfully.

Reid immediately frowned, tilting his head to the side. “This sounds a lot like the Villisca Axe Murders from 1912,” he recited.

Penelope nodded. “And that is why the local authorities have called us. This recent murder happened last night - June 10th.”

“That’s the 108th year anniversary of the murders,” Spencer said robotically. “Josiah Moore, Sarah Montgomery, their 4 children, and 2 guests were all brutally murdered in the middle of the night with their own axe. The #1 suspect was a state representative, but there was never any concrete evidence that he did it.”

Emily’s eyes widened. “They think a _politician_ did this?”

Spencer nodded, twirling his pencil between his fingers. “Yes, they suspected that Frank Fernando Jones was the killer because he had a banking business that rivalled the Moore familys’, but they couldn’t hold him on it. Eventually the case went unsolved and it became kind of like a local legend. They rent out rooms in the house as a haunted hotel and during Halloween, they have haunted hay rides and haunted tours of the house.”

“See, that’s where these new murders get even crazier,” Penelope cut in, flipping the screen to what looked like an old newspaper article. “This newspaper showed up on the Villisca Police Department’s doorstep this morning.”

“What does that say?” Rossi asked, furrowing his eyebrows. There was writing on the margins of the newspaper and something was circled in the front-page story. “That’s the newspaper page breaking the news of the murders in 1912.”

Emily leaned forward, examining the writing scrawled in the margins. “It says: ‘You missed the obviously, you imbeciles.’ And then Frank Fernando Jones’ name is circled in the story,” she sighed.

“A direct taunt,” Rossi murmured. “Obviously this guy thinks that Jones committed the first murders and he’s angry at the police for not arresting him. But the question is: why now? The murders were committed 108 years ago.”

“He might’ve been waiting for the right family to all be together. He needed a family with two parents, 4 kids, and 2 visitors in order to fulfill the fantasy,” JJ added.

“Not to be a downer,” Emily cut in. “Even though this guy killed 8 people, what’s to say that this wasn’t his end-game? How do we know he’s going to kill again? He's definitely a mass murderer, but not a serial killer.”

“Due to the overkill used on the bodies, it looks like the unsub was unable to stop himself from stabbing the bodies even after they were dead,” Spencer said, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

“Once he got a taste of killing, he wasn't able to stop,” Rossi added.

“And that’s what we’re being called in to find out- whether he'll kill again. Wheels up in 30,” Hotch interrupted the speculations, closing his file.

\--

On the jet, Derek sat on the opposite end than Spencer. Hotch had pulled him aside, asking if the omega was okay to go out in the field. Despite his brain screaming at him that ‘no, he wasn’t okay’, Derek found himself nodding and affirming Hotch that he was fine.

Hotch delegated roles to everyone on the jet. Spencer and JJ were to head to the M.E., Rossi and Emily to the crime scene, and Derek and Hotch to the police department to set up.

Emily and Rossi arrived back at the police department a few hours after Derek and Hotch. They discussed what they had found – the axe had prints but they weren’t in the database. The parents were killed first, then each of the children, then the grandparents. Each of the bodies were completely slaughtered – slashed and stabbed by the axe at least ten times each. The bodies were discovered by the mailman, who called the police when he saw that the door to their house was wide open. A bloody cross was painted on the door. After sending it to the lab, the team found out that the blood was the grandmother’s (who was the last to die).

The police chief stalked into their conference room. “There’s been a body found inside the Axe Murder house. It was found by the groundskeeper 20 minutes ago,” he said, sighing. 

Hotch and Derek were immediately up and following the chief out to the parking lot. “Is there an I.D. on the victim?” Hotch asked.

The chief shook his head. “Not yet, we’re waiting until we examine the crime scene before moving the body to the M.E.”

When they arrived at the Villisca Axe Murder House, the duo was ushered to a room that they were told was the children’s room back in 1912. Derek cringed, looking away from the bloody body. The body of a women was nailed to the wall, arms spread eagle. Her head was lowered, dark hair covering her face. Blood ran down the wall from her hands and feet, where thick railroad nails held her to the wall in a crucifixion position. She was dressed in a simple white night gown. Ligature marks on her wrists and ankles pointed to her being kidnapped and this was the secondary location. She was crucified above the queen-sized bed.

“Well, that answers the question: this guy isn’t just a mass murderer,” Hotch stated, meeting Derek’s curious eyes. “He’s a serial killer. And he isn’t going to stop.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! I honestly could've combined the last two chapters, but it just didn't feel right. Oh well - more sad boi hours, but it shouldn't last must longer I promise! Two chapters at the most.

“The newest victim was Elizabeth Weaver. She’s the great-granddaughter of Jim Baird Weaver, who was in the Iowa House of Representatives at the same time as Frank Fernando Jones. The family has been in Villisca since the mid-1800s,” Garcia’s voice crackled over the speaker phone in the conference room.

Spencer was working on the geographic profile – mapping out the Ax Murder House and the house of the first family of victims. “The Drennan family lived in a house that was built in the 1890s but had recently been renovated.”

“Obviously this guy is obsessed with the time period,” JJ sighed, sipping on her extra-large travel cup of coffee. She was sitting on the conference table next to the office phone. “Maybe we’re looking for a historian.”

“There are so many sick people in this town who are obsessed with that murder and that time period. The Murder House Tours bring in nearly a third of the town’s income – there’s blog posts, websites, museum exhibits. It’ll take me forever to go through all of it,” Garcia chirped. “Yeah, and that plus all the tourists – there’s too many people to sift through.”

“I don’t think we’re looking for a tourist,” Spencer piped up. “His knowledge of the houses and obsession with the time period and the people involved in the murders point to him being a native. Maybe he’s a descendent of one of the founding families.”

Garcia hummed, barely acknowledging the doctor’s voice. Typing erupted from the phone speaker. “I’m sorry. Did I hear something? No? Okay, bye,” she snarked before hanging up with a beep.

Spencer sighed, turning back to his map. He probably deserved that. JJ’s eyebrows raised and she shook her head. “Spence,” she started softly. “What happened between you and Derek?”

The alpha didn’t respond, swallowing thickly. His eyes started to burn with unshed tears, but, no, he didn’t deserve to cry. He took advantage of Derek and the omega was so much better without him. He went too far. Reid rubbed his eyes with a sigh. “Did you go through all the worker’s and visitors at the Murder House?”

JJ scoffed, shaking her head. “No, _your omega_ did. Maybe you _should go talk to him_ ,” she said forcefully. She knew that whatever happened, it was probably a big misunderstanding because, knowing the couple, they were on two different pages, but too stubborn to do anything about it.

Spencer sighed, turning to face his best friend. “I can’t, Jennifer,” he spat, purposefully using her first name. “You don’t understand.”

“No, I don’t,” JJ agreed. “And neither do you. Can’t you see that both of you are hurting? Just talk through whatever happened and get past it. You’re just dragging it out and its hurting both of you by ignoring it and ignoring him.”

“You don’t know what I did,” Spencer shook his head, looking down at his clenched fists. “I did something…terrible and I hurt him. He’s better off without me.” With an air of finality, he turned around, focusing back on the geographic profile.

JJ sighed, closing her eyes. She knew that Spencer would never listen to her. “I’ll go talk to him about the list of suspects,” she resigned, jumping off the table and leaving the room.

Derek was working in a separate small room, which just held him and stacks and stacks of papers. “Hey, Morgan,” she greeted him. “Spence and I were wondering if you have any leads from the list of visitors and workers at the house.”

The omega flinched at his mate’s name, but he didn’t react any other way. “Y-yeah, I got the list to Garcia and she ran background checks. No red flags. But this…um…someone signed in the registry under an alias.” Derek searched through the papers before handing JJ a photocopy of the registry from the Murder House Hotel on June 10th.

“Someone signed in as Frank Fernando Jones,” she sighed, raising her eyebrows. “He was staying in the room where the victim was found.”

Derek nodded. “Whoever this guy is obviously believes that Jones was the murderer back 100 years ago. But It’s not like…like he can get justice. Jones and everyone involved back have been dead for years.”

“We think that maybe we’re dealing with a descendent of a founding family. Someone who’s relative maybe was another suspect in the murders,” JJ said, leaning on the desk in front of the omega. "Does the house have any video cameras? Who checked him in?"

"He checked in by phone and there's no video cameras inside the house, but there are some on the premises. I think Emily and Garcia are going through the footage now to try to get a look at this guy," Derek said. He chewed his bottom lip, holding a travel cup close to his chest. A little flag from a tea bag hung from the side.

JJ narrowed her eyes slightly. “You drink tea now?”

The omega shrugged. “Yeah,” he scoffed, not meeting JJ’s eyes.

“Ginger?” JJ read from the little tag. Derek didn't respond. “That’s good for stomach-aches. I drank a lot of ginger tea when I was…” her eyes widened. “Wait-“

“No!" Derek shook his head. "Stop profiling me,” he growled, setting the cup down. “Get out and let me focus.” The irritated omega shooed her off the desk and started to sift through the papers again.

JJ sighed. “Derek, if you’re – “

“I’m not!” Derek snapped, eyes wide in panic. He immediately settled down, running his fingers over his head. “Please, I…” he said softly, clenching his jaw. “Penelope told me that it’s good for anxiety. I’m fine. Pl-please don’t tell Spencer.” He blinked up at JJ, his brown eyes pleading

JJ frowned, eyeing him for a few moments before nodding. “Okay,” she murmured. “Okay, I won’t.”

“Thank you,” Derek nodded, going back to his paperwork.

JJ returned to the large conference room, steps stilted and mind running a mile a minute. Spencer was staring out the window, his fingers worrying his bottom lip and a million-mile gaze in his eyes. If Derek was pregnant, Spencer obviously didn’t know. Something had happened. Her best friend wasn’t acting like himself at all and Derek was on the brink of a nervous breakdown. She needed a plan.

\--

The group arrived at their hotel at around 2 in the morning. Everyone was dragging, but most of all Derek and Spencer. Derek felt his heartbeat pick up – he always shared a room with Spencer, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted that right now. He wanted nothing more than to cuddle up with his alpha and maybe cry a little bit and just feel his alpha’s thin arms around him and feel safe. But he didn’t want to share a room with this Spencer – this suffocating, ignorant, ghost that didn’t even acknowledge his existence.

He didn’t want to be rejected again.

Derek arrived at the room first and set his go bag down on the single queen bed. He sat down, hanging his head in his hands. His stomach churned with anxiety, his head throbbing and throat constricting with nausea.

After a few minutes, a hesitant knock sounded on the door. With an erratic heartbeat, Derek stuttered his way across the room to open the door. Spencer was standing there, wringing his hands in front of his stomach, his lips bitten raw.

“H-hi,” he mumbled, glancing down and around and anywhere but Derek’s eyes. “I…I’m gonna stay with JJ and Emily tonight,” he said.

Derek felt his stomach sink in disappointment, lips parting. “Oh,” he breathed out.

Spencer nodded. “Um…I just think we need some space.”

"That's bullshit," Derek spat. The omega looked away, wrapping his arms around his waist. He wanted nothing more than to disappear. “Why? What…what happened? I don’t-“ he protested, before shaking his head. Spencer had used him and that was that. Spencer didn’t want him. With that punch to his stomach, Derek finally nodded. “Fine,” he scoffed stubbornly.

Reid glanced up at him, swallowing. His omega looked wrecked – sleep-deprived circles under his puffy eyes, lips bitten raw from anxiety. He smelled distressed and scared and sad. Spencer wanted to wrap him in his arms and hold him and kiss him and let him know that everything’s going to be okay. But he couldn’t. He knew that Derek blamed himself for what’s happening, but it’s the easiest way. If Derek hated him, then that would be the easiest way. So much he wanted to say but couldn’t.

“Fine,” he ended up whispering.

Derek licked his lips, looking down in submission. “Goodnight then," he rolled his eyes. The door closed slowly, hiding the omega from view.

Spencer sniffled, his eyes closing to hide the tears that were prickling at his irises. He leaned his head against the door of Derek’s hotel room, letting out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding in. After a few moments, soft sobs started to sound from the inside of the room. The weak, broken sounds clenched Spencer’s heart.

He did this. There was only one other thing that made Derek cry – Carl Buford. The realization that Spencer was on that level now – the level that made the strong, emotionally guarded, enigmatic Derek Morgan break down – that realization sent tears streaming down his face for the first time in years


	5. Chapter 5

Another victim shows up the next afternoon. The BAU already have a lead of a man who was spotted on the cameras at the Murder House – William Lorimer IV. His great-grandfather was in the Iowa House of Representatives at the same time as Frank Fernando Jones. After the murder, he was in the pool of suspects and his career was ruined. He wasn’t re-elected to a third term and committed suicide the year after.

The victim is another woman from a founding family – a Maria Louise Smith. Her husband’s great-grandfather was also in the Iowa House of Reps. She was found crucified to a tree in the backyard of the Murder House.

The police department was a frenzy – something that Derek didn’t feel like dealing with. He hadn’t slept. After Spencer had left, the omega slid down the door and cried until his head hurt. When he got the energy, he moved to the bed, just laying for hours staring at the wall, feeling empty.

Derek was sitting at the conference table, going through pictures of the crime scene robotically, his eyes empty. Rossi was sitting across from him, a cup of coffee on the desk in front of him. “Alright,” he sighed, getting the younger agent’s attention. “Whatever is happening in your personal life needs to stop affecting your job. It’s hard to separate sometimes, trust me, I get it. And if you need help muscling through it, then we can refer you to the Bureau’s psychologist – “

“I don’t need therapy, Rossi,” Derek interrupted, shaking his head. He sighed, rubbing his face in his hands. “Thank you for – “

“I’m not suggesting here, Morgan,” Rossi said forcefully. He tapped on the desk in front of him. “I’m telling you that you are not working at full capacity. There’s women and children and families who have their whole lives in our hands, and you not doing your job is going to affect them. They need us.”

Derek swallowed, averting his gaze. He didn’t really need an alpha telling him what to do right now. His stomach was already churning with anxiety. “Rossi, I – “ he closed his eyes, trying to keep the angry quivering out of his voice. “I just need some time. I'm sorry."

“See, that’s how I know that something’s wrong,” Rossi continued. Derek clenched his hands into fists on his thighs, feeling anxiety stir in his chest. “You would normally tell me to mind my own business. I don’t like getting involved in people’s personal lives, you know this. But you’re really starting to piss me off.” He raised his voice slightly.

Derek shook his head. “I…I can’t,” he breathed up desperately, getting up from his spot and fleeing from the room. He really didn’t need to breakdown in front of all these cops, all these alphas. He just wanted to hide, to curl up in a ball somewhere safe and disappear from this cruel world.

Unfortunately, the cruel world had other plans for him. He collided headfirst into another body. When Derek looked up to see Spencer looking at him, that soft, gorgeously confused doe-eyed look on his face, he nearly had a panic attack right there.

“Derek,” Spencer’s eyes widened, his hands shooting out to hold his omega steady. “Derek,” he whispered, voice softer. Derek shook his head, trying to pull away from him. “No, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Derek shook his head, eyes closing. He felt tears well up in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to completely disappear off the face of the Earth. “I can’t – I can’t right now,” he choked out, his breathing starting to stutter and chest tighten. Everyone was watching them.

“C-come on,” Spencer whispered, eyes wide in horror. He grabbed Derek gently by his hand and bicep and dragged him into the nearest small place – a little office that appeared to be unused due to all the boxes of paper and dust. “Derek?” he murmured, letting go of the omega.

Derek immediately leaned against the desk, breathing heavily in panic. He started to hyperventilate, leaning over to place his hands on his thighs. “I-I…” he shook his head, little, dry sobs breaking through his breath.

Spencer stood there in shock, his hands shaking. He didn’t know what to do – never having seen anyone in this situation, none-the-less Derek. ‘ _What did you do to him?’_ a small voice echoed in the back of his head, watching the broken omega. He had a fragile, guarded heart when Spencer had met him, and now his heart was completely shattered. He was still strong, his walls up higher than ever and fortified to keep everyone out. The entire team had tried so hard to break them down when they first met the omega, who was hardened from years on the Chicago police force. He had learned to keep his cards close to his chest, fighting and clawing his way to the top despite his circumstances. He knew that he was discriminated against - he was an omega, he was black, he had lost his father at a young age and he had fallen victim to a pedophile who stole his innocence. He was hard and strong and the team worked so hard to get him to warm up, but all that was gone now. He was guarded again.

“Derek?” Spencer whispered, biting his bottom lip. “Should I call Penelope? I…”

Derek shook his head frantically, wrapping his arms around his waist with a small groan. “N-no,” he choked out between gasps for air.

“Y’know…it’s been scientifically proven that breathing in for 4 counts, holding the breath for 4, then exhaling for 4 actually aids in stopping panic attacks because it gives the…the person panicking something to focus on,” Spencer recited.

The omega let out a weak chuckle, sinking down to the floor. He held his knees to his chest. The scent of distressed omega made Spencer’s skin itch and he looked down at the floor. He needed to do something.

“Omegas need physical affection when they are feeling distressed and panicked. I…” Spencer bit his bottom lip. He knew that Derek wouldn’t want anyone else to see him right now, and Spencer was the closest and easiest option. The lanky alpha folded his legs under him and sat next to the quivering omega. “Can…” he chewed his bottom lip, hesitantly reaching his arm around Derek’s shoulders to hold his bicep.

After a few moments, the omega leaned into him. He hesitated before laying his head on Spencer’s shoulder, his breaths coming out quick and stunted. He hid his nose in Spencer’s neck, nosing over their mating bite to breathe in his scent. Spencer kind of wished that he didn’t take his suppressants – so that Derek could fully scent him, but this seemed to be enough. Soon, Derek’s breaths gave easier, his eyes closing and tears stopping.

Spencer closed his eyes, his throat starting to close up. Having his omega this close, holding him and scenting him, was all Spencer wanted in this world. But he didn’t deserve it. He was holding this strong man together with tape and glue and his arms – a strong man that he broke down.

\--

There was a siting of William Lorimer at a gas station in town. The team apprehended, interrogated, and got a confession in 2 days. Then they headed back to Virginia. Derek and Spencer went back to ignoring each other, sending longing looks to each other across the room. Derek moved back into Garcia’s and Spencer went back to their empty apartment and life went on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally! reconciliation - but not the way you think

3 weeks after the Axe Murder House case, Derek had enough. He had enough of his mate ignoring him. He had enough of crying. He had enough of anxiety. He had enough. He was fed up with the way everyone was treating him like he was glass. He was fed up with the way he was being treated by the man who called himself his mate.

They went on cases, they ignored each other, they came home, they ignored each other. Derek was still staying with Penelope and he knew for a fact that Spencer was staying at their apartment. Derek was done hiding.

He made plans, emboldened himself, and on the first Saturday that the team had had off in years, he acted. He knew that they needed to talk face-to-face. They were either going to break the bond, or they were going to work. Spencer either wanted him or he didn’t.

So around 4 P.M., after hyping himself up and having Penelope pick out his outfit (dark jeans, combat boots and a three-quarter green button-down), Derek headed to Spencer’s favorite Thai place. It was right down the road from their apartment and on every day that the team had off, Derek and Spencer were cuddle up with a movie and some Pad Thai and make out like teenagers.

Derek took a deep breath when he stood outside the door to his own apartment, bag of Thai in one hand and key in the other. He knew Spencer was home – of course he was home. Where else would he be? The omega pushed down the anxious queasiness in his stomach and inserted the key in the lock. What’s the worst that could happen?

He entered the apartment and it looked just like he expected it to – books and papers and coffee mugs everywhere. It looked much like the apartment that Spencer owned before they were mated. It smelled like stale coffee and alpha and Derek bristled, but he was on a mission. He wasn’t backing down.

Derek set the heavy bag on the dining room table with a thud after moving the random papers and medical books from the surface. He started to take the little Styrofoam boxes out of the bag, humming to himself.

“What…?” Spencer’s hesitant voice rose from the hallway. He quietly padded from the bedroom to the dining room, wrapped in his big cardigan, his glasses perched on his nose. “Derek, I-“

Derek interrupted him, his voice cheery. “I brought you chicken Pad Thai – extra chicken because I figured you could use the calories. Also some spring rolls.”

“Derek?” Spencer breathed out, incredulous.

“I got green curry for myself because I was feeling a little adventurous. And chicken satay, obviously, because – “

“Derek!” Spencer finally raised his voice, eyes wide. Derek met his gaze, burning into the alpha’s honey-colored eyes. He missed those eyes. “Derek, what are you doing?”

Derek sniffed, shrugging his shoulders. “I brought you dinner. I’m done doing this bullshit thing that we’re doing. We need to talk, and I know you wouldn’t start the conversation, so here I am.”

Spencer blinked at him frantically. “What?”

“Don’t play dumb, Doctor,” Derek sneered. “Something happened. You got what you wanted and you left. If I was wrong, if I thought that you loved me, if I thought that you wanted to be my mate, tell me right now. Tell me that you never loved me and tell me that you were just using me to fuck me and prove how easy I am. Tell me that you were trying to put me in my goddamn place, and break the fucking bond. I’ll gladly do it. Tell me if you want to be my mate, or if you don’t because I can’t keep living like this!”

Spencer stared at him, eyes wide in shock and lips parted. “I-I…” he shook. “I don’t…I don’t think any of those things. I don’t think that you’re…you’re not easy, I don’t- I … what are you talking about?” he stuttered in disbelief. He shook his head, frown on his lips. “I love you…but…Derek, I hurt you so much. It’s not a question about whether _I_ want to break the bond, it’s about _you_. You should want to leave me.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Is that what this is all about?” he scoffed. He leaned back against the wall in disbelief. “This is…this is about you pushing me away? All this…all this bullshit and misunderstanding and hurt…is _because you were pushing me away!?”_ he yelled.

“I’m protecting you! Derek, I took advantage of you,” Spencer persisted, voice raising in exaggeration.

“I can’t fuck-“ Derek cut himself off with a small laugh, running his fingers over his head. “You literally…you thought you hurt me? Took advantage of me? Are you serious?” he laughed, despite the confusion on Spencer’s face and the nausea in his throat. He wasn’t hurt anymore, just mad and exasperated.

“I hurt you!” Spencer all but whimpered, shaking his head. “Derek, I knew that that was a big no for you. You weren’t in the right mindset to consent and I took advantage of that and – “

“I liked it!!” Derek burst out, eyes burning into Spencer’s soul.

Spencer sputtered, shoving his hands in the pocket of his cardigan. “I- you what?” he stuttered.

“I liked it! I loved it! I liked you dominating me. I liked you fucking me!” Derek ranted, shaking his head and ridiculousness of the situation. “That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for the last 5 weeks, you fucking idiot! I want to do it again, but you won’t even look at me, none-the-less touch me! I love you and I loved it and I just – “ he let out a pained yelp, leaning against the counter. A wave of pain seized him by the throat, squeezing his abdomen and chest. He let out a groan, head falling back.

“Derek?” Spencer jumped forward, eyes widening in alarm. He bristled – his omega was in pain, emotionally and physically and he felt helpless. He did this.

“I’m fine!” The agitated omega snapped. “I’m trying to tell you! I’ve been fine. The only thing that hurt me was waking up to find you fucking gone and feeling abandoned!” he all but yelled. “You left me! When I needed you, y-you…” he gasped, the ground swaying under his feet. “You left me…” he whimpered.

Spencer eyed him anxiously, his hands twitching and flitting around. “Der…Derek, please, let’s sit down, okay? Take some deep breaths.”

Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m…I’m fine – I don’t need to sit down. We need to t-talk,” his voice broke. A small scream left his lips as a sharp pain jabbed into his abdomen, like he was being stabbed with a knife. “Shit,” he cursed, wrapping the arm he wasn’t using to hold himself up around his waist.

“We will talk later,” Spencer said firmly, shaking his head. He moved hesitantly closer to the omega, who had started breathing heavily and sweating. “Or we can keep talking, but, please, can we sit down? My-my legs are getting tired,” he lied.

Derek rolled his eyes. Spencer was clearly lying – he just wanted to get Derek to sit down, but Derek was grateful anyway. He nodded, letting Spencer guide him gingerly to the couch. Derek sat in the corner, wrapping his arms around his aching waist. The walls spun, the ground moving under his feet, and nausea clawed at his throat.

Spencer sat on the other side of the couch, eyeing the omega. “Have you eaten today? You know, dehydration and low blood sugar can actually present as sickness, with vertigo, nausea, headaches, achy muscles – “

“God,” Derek groaned, standing up in irritation. “Stop it! We need to talk – talk about us! This isn’t working! You’re not listening to me! I-“

“Derek!” Spencer cut him off, eyes wide in horror. “Derek, you’re bleeding!” he reached forward, pointing to the dark red splotch on the couch where Derek was sitting.

Derek’s eyes went wide seeing his own blood, his head spinning. “I-I…” he groaned in pain, arms wrapping around his waist.

Spencer’s lips parted in realization and he stood up, ushering the woozy omega to sit back down. “It’s okay, um…I’m going to take you to the hospital. Derek, I think…I think that you’re having a miscarriage,” he spoke, nodding to himself.

Derek gasped, eyes widening as he looked up at his mate. “N-no, no, that’s not possible. I-I’m not-“

“Shh,” Spencer mumbled, shaking his head. “It’s possible. We…y’know…5 weeks ago and – “ he shook his head. He couldn’t think about it. He couldn’t think about the fact that he got Derek pregnant and he was currently losing their baby. He needed to separate himself and act like a doctor. It was too much. “I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“We need – “ Derek gasped in pain, shifting his aching hips. “We need to talk, though. Spencer, please.”

“We can talk. We can talk on the way to the hospital,” Spencer assured him. He helped the omega up and guided him out of the apartment and to their car.

Derek ground his teeth. “Can you listen to me?” he murmured when they were both in the car. He put on his seatbelt, groaning at the tightness and pain in his stomach. Cramps stabbed into his sides, taking his breath away. He gasped for breath.

Spencer frowned, nodding. He pulled out of the parking lot and started speeding in the direction of the hospital. “I…I’ll listen to you, I promise. Just breathe and stay calm though.”

The omega whimpered in pain but nodded. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest. “I…I enjoyed what happened during your rut. I was never…I was never worried or scared and you never put me in danger. I felt completely safe the entire time. But then…when I woke up, you were gone,” he spoke slowly, little gasps of pain escaping his lips every few words. He whimpered, eyes closing. “You left me.”

Spencer took a few breaths, collecting his thoughts. He didn’t hurt Derek during his rut. He hurt him after – with his actions. “I…I left because…because I thought that I had gone too far. That you would hate me. That you…that you would realize that I’m not any different from any other alpha…from Carl Buford,” he whispered the name.

Derek let out a small chuckle. “You’re nothing like Carl Buford. That’s why I love you. I’ve gone through my trauma – I’ve worked through it. I was happy with you and with my life. I…I love you so much, Spencer,” he whispered, eyes closing as they pulled up to the E.R. “This was just a big misunderstanding.”


	7. Chapter 7

“You did indeed have a miscarriage,” a nurse nodded. Her name tag said ‘Chelsea’. As she flitted around her side of the bed, her long blonde ponytail swayed, her omega pheromones filling the small room. She moved a wand around Derek’s lower abdomen, spreading the clear gel over his abs.

Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the hospital bed, clenching his jaw. Spencer was standing next to him, his fingers twitching and heart racing. When they arrived at the E.R., the mated pair was immediately ushered into a room. Derek was given a pelvic exam and cleaned up before getting checked into a room.

“I’m very sorry,” Chelsea’s soothing voice broke through Derek’s thoughts. Spencer glanced down at his mate, who had a pained look on his face. “Based on the thickness of your uterus, I’d say that you were between 5 and 7 weeks.”

Spencer examined the screen of the ultrasound, checking the nurses work. She must be wrong. Derek didn’t miscarry. He wasn’t even pregnant.

Derek shook his head, blinking up at his mate. Spencer was stock-still, staring ahead at the ultrasound. The omega chewed his bottom lip and he hesitated before reaching out to touch his mate’s hand. Spencer flinched, but then he gathered his bearings and grabbed Derek’s hand. He gave a sad smile to his mate.

“I…I swear, I had no idea I…I didn’t know that I was…that I was pregnant. I thought…I thought it was just anxiety,” Derek explained, voice hesitant and slow.

Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. “Were you feeling symptoms?”

Derek shrugged. “I guess,” he murmured. “I was…vomiting in the morning and my stomach was upset and…I was emotional,” he added somewhat sheepishly. "I thought it was just anxiety."

The alpha sighed, frowning. He ran his fingers over Derek’s arms. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s…” he glanced over at the nurse, who was cleaning up Derek’s stomach and lowering his shirt. She nodded at Spencer before leaving the room.

Spencer pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Derek sat up, chuckling softly. He wiped his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m emotional. I…We haven’t talked about having kids. We didn’t even…” he laughed softly and closed his eyes.

The alpha frowned, nodding. He leaned forward, taking Derek’s face in his hands. He caught the tears rolling down his omega’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. “It’s perfectly normal. Your hormones are not in balance and this is an emotional event to go through. Miscarriages can lead to depression, anxiety, and even a hormone imbalance that correlates to post-traumatic stress disorder. There’s a phenomenon of something like post-partum depression for people who go through miscarriages, so…” Spencer trailed off, looking into Derek’s big brown eyes. They were rimmed with tears, his eyelashes stuck together with the wetness. Derek sniffled, blinking at him. The pain in his eyes took Spencer’s breath away, like he had just been punched in the gut. “Grief is normal,” he found himself whispering.

Derek sniffled, closing his eyes. His face crumpled, a soft sob leaving his lips. Spencer pulled him close, letting the omega bury his face in his neck and scent him. “It’s okay,” Spencer murmured, rubbing Derek’s strong back as the man cried into his neck. He felt his throat start to close and tears prick at his eyes.

Suddenly, he was imagining a little baby. A mocha skinned kid with big brown eyes and a big smile running around a house. Derek would teach him how to play football in the backyard, pretending to get tackled and scream in happiness, picking up the little boy and spinning him around. Or a little girl having tea parties with her stuffed animals and making Spencer and Derek dress up in feather boas and princess tiaras. She’d crawl into their bed late at night, sniffling about how she couldn’t sleep. Derek would warm her up some milk and they’d watch cartoons until they both passed out in the couch. Spencer would find them in the morning all cuddled up, both snoring softly with their mouths open. Spencer would take a picture on his phone and send it to the team, captioning it with ‘like father like daughter’ or something else equally as cheesy. They’d bring the kids over to Rossi’s whenever he throws his parties. Spencer would teach Henry and the boys how to do magic while Derek would dance to Frank Sinatra with the girls standing on his feet.

Spencer hid his face in Derek’s neck, his back quivering as he cried.

\--

Almost as soon as they arrived home from the hospital, Derek went to the bedroom. It was late at night – almost midnight at that point. Spencer bit his bottom lip, eyeing the cold Thai food on the dining room table. The entire apartment was a mess. Derek was the one who normally cleaned, so Spencer let his coffee mugs and papers pile up in the weeks he had been living alone.

The alpha sighed, starting to clean the living room. He washed all the stained mugs and put them in the dishwasher and then organized his papers and books. He put away the Thai food and threw the old food in the trash. The clock above the oven blinked 2 A.M. and there was no way that Derek would be okay to go into work tomorrow. Spencer didn’t want to admit how bad the loss hit him, but he felt an emptiness in his heart that rendered him speechless.

He typed out a text to Hotch, explaining the situation in as little detail as possible. He didn’t want to overstep Derek’s boundaries. After two minutes, he got a response. _‘Derek already told me. I’m sorry for your loss. Take all the time you need. -A.H.’_

Spencer frowned. Derek had talked to Hotch? The alpha sighed and went to the bedroom, knocking lightly on the door behind opening it. The entire room was spotless, except for the bed. Derek was piling blankets and pillows on top, muttering to himself and humming. He threaded the bedding together in a circle, small anxious noises leaving his lips.

Spencer swallowed, tilting his head. He closed the door behind him, slamming it a little louder than normal. Derek finally heard him and turned around, eyes going wide. “Um…” he sighed, glancing over at the bed. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’re nesting,” Spencer smiled softly, nodding.

Derek returned back to his nest, shaking his head. “No, I’m not.”

“It’s okay. It’s perfectly normal – “

Derek scoffed, cutting him off. “If the next words that come out of your mouth are ‘given what I’ve been through’, I swear to whatever God you believe in that I will cut your dick off.”

Spencer swallowed, his lips pursing. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Alrighty then.”

Derek sighed, eyes closing. He stopped what he was doing, shoulders slumping. “I’m sorry. I…you’re just trying to help.”

The alpha nodded, biting his bottom lip. “It’s okay…” he trailed off. _‘Omegas like praise’_ he recited in his brain. “That’s a nice nest,” he commented, eyeing Derek’s mess of blankets and pillows on top of their bed.

Derek eyed him skeptically, knowing that Spencer was just trying to appease his omega. He couldn’t stop the little purr rising in his chest. “It’s…it’s not right. I don’t know how to fix it,” he whispered. His voice was shaking a bit with anxiety.

“Um…you know, some omegas use their alphas clothes in their nests. It brings in a calming scent. You…you can use some of mine if you’d like,” Spencer offered.

The omega blinked over at him, chewing on his bottom lip. “Is that okay? I didn’t wanna…mess up your stuff.”

Spencer smiled softly. “Of course. You can use any of my stuff.”

Derek smiled thankfully and skittered over to the closet. He searched through the drawers, taking out cardigans and sweaters that were Spencer’s favorite, so he wore them the most. He hesitated before taking off his own shirt and replacing it with one of Spencer’s old Caltech shirts. It was a little tight, but it looked perfect on him.

“Can I get into your nest?” Spencer asked, smiling fondly at his omega. It did look really comfortable.

Derek nodded immediately from his spot where he had started weaving some of Spencer’s sweaters and cardigans into the nest. “Of course. I made it for you,” he said, pausing afterwards like he was surprised that he said that.

Spencer smiled none-the-less, a small purr rising in his chest. His omega made him a nest. He never really felt alphan instincts, so whenever he did, it took him by surprise. He kind of liked it. He climbed into the bed and curled up in the nest, watching as his omega blushed away and continued his work.

Derek joined him later, hesitantly nuzzling into his chest. Spencer purred, curling around Derek to protect him. He scented his neck, eyes closing at the soft smell of his omega. Derek breathed deeply, relaxing into Spencer’s hold. He sighed, exhaustion seeping through his skin. “I’m still mad at you,” he whispered, eyes closing. “I’m just too tired right now.”

Spencer sighed, pressing a kiss to Derek’s forehead. “I’m mad at me, too,” he admitted. “What…what can I do?”

“I just…I need you to stay,” Derek took a deep breath. “Stay with me.”

Spencer nodded, holding him closer. “Of course, I won’t…I won’t leave again unless you want me to.”

“I won’t want you to,” Derek chuckled softly, looking up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Spencer smiled, eyes squinting. Derek surged forward, pressing his lips gently against Spencer’s. He pulled away just as quickly, smiling gently.

Spencer grinned, running his fingers over Derek’s back. Derek hid his face in Spencer’s chest, sighing tiredly. After a few minutes of just laying there, holding each other and trying to make up for lost time, Derek broke the silence. His voice was quiet, like he almost didn’t want Spencer to hear him. “I…I think I want kids.”

The alpha sighed, smiling. He opened his eyes, blinking at his omega. “I want kids, too,” he said.

Derek nodded, hiding his face in Spencer’s neck. “Cool,” he whispered.

Spencer chuckled, pressing a kiss to Derek’s head. He could feel Derek’s smile against his neck. They weren’t okay, but they would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super short one but I'm exhausted rn so here we go. Also! I planned the rest of the chapters and I'm so ready!

Derek woke up slowly, stretching out his body under the thick blankets. His mind felt foggy and it took him a few minutes to realize where he was – at home. He was laying in his own bed, where he had fallen asleep with his mate for the first time in weeks. The sun was shining through the window, casting rays of golden light across his body. A warm blanket covered his body, tucked in tight.

The omega blinked his eyes open to look at the empty bed next to him. He frowned, sitting up. A distinct memory of falling asleep with Spencer invaded his brain. Did Spencer leave again? He wouldn’t, he promised.

Derek threw the blankets off of his body and climbed out of the nest. He searched the entire room. Spencer’s phone, glasses, and wallet were gone. He searched the entire apartment, barely noticing how clean the living room and kitchen were. His stomach ached, but his mind was already running a mile a minute wondering where his alpha was.

He promised he wouldn’t leave him again.

Derek ran back to his room and grabbed his phone. He pressed on Spencer’s contact as soon as it popped up, trying to ignore his shaking hands. The call went straight to voicemail. “Shit,” Derek groaned, slumping down on the bed. He held his head in his head. “Shit.” _Why did I believe him? I’m such an idiot. Why was I so stupid? I can’t –_

Derek’s thoughts were disbanded by the sound of the front door opening. The smell of coffee and lavender wafted back into the bedroom and Derek was immediately up and racing to the front of the apartment.

Spencer was standing there, awkwardly balancing a bag from CVS, an unmarked white paper sack and two large cups of coffee. His large, honey-colored eyes blinked at Derek in surprise, his lips forming an O. “H-hi, I thought I’d bring you some…some breakfast and some,” he cleared his throat sheepishly. “other stuff.”

The omega let out a deep breath, eyes closing in relief. “Shit, Pretty Boy,” he mumbled, shaking his head. Spencer set the bags and cups down on the dining room table before pressing one of the large cups into Derek’s hands.

“I’m sorry if I worried you,” Spencer murmured truthfully. “I thought I’d be back before you woke up.” He tapped his fingers anxiously on his own cup, swallowing.

Derek chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. He closed his eyes. “I thought you left again,” he admitted, plopping down on the couch. Exhaustion seeped into his bones, his muscles aching and head starting to throb.

Spencer frowned. Those words were a jab in his heart, but he probably deserved it. “I told you…I told you that I wouldn’t leave you again,” he said softly.

Derek nodded, closing his eyes. “I know,” he whispered. “I know, I just…I got worried.”

Spencer closed his eyes. He had fucked up really bad if that was Derek’s first thought when he woke up alone. It probably wasn’t a great idea to leave in the first place, but he figured that Derek deserved a nice breakfast after all that happened yesterday. And he wasn’t about to subject Derek to eating anything he made.

“I…” Spencer swallowed. “I went to the pharmacy because I was doing some research and uh…” saying it out loud made it sound so stupid, but Derek was looking up at him with those curious big brown eyes, his heavy brow furrowed and lips pressed against the lid of the coffee cup and it was now or never. Spencer grabbed the CVS bag from the table and sat on the coffee table across from the omega. “I got some, uh, pain medicine, dark chocolate, lentils, pads, and this weird little sack that has rice in it. The lady at the store said you can put it in the microwave and it warms up and it’s…good for any cramps,” he trailed off.

Derek was looking at him confusion written across his face, but a small, amused smile playing on his lips. He picked up the little pink pouch, chuckling. “This is sweet, kid, but uh…what?”

“Well, uh, after a miscarriage, the body needs time to recover. There’s normally aches and pains, so uh…I got pain medicine. Dark chocolate has lots of antioxidants,” he explained quickly. “Lentils have lots of iron, which needs replenishing in the body due to the blood loss. The pads are for any…spotting. And the little heating thing is for cramps.”

Derek snorted softly, imagining a very uncomfortable Spencer shuffling around a drug store, standing in front of the menstrual product section and wondering what to get. He probably stood there for so long, that the worker walked up to him to help him out of pity, thinking he was sent out to get an emergency stash for his girlfriend.

Spencer blushed deeply, an awkward smile gracing his features. “I think those are for females, babyboy, but thank you for the thought,” he chuckled. He set the sack of rice down and cupped both of Spencer’s cheeks, bringing him in for a kiss.

The alpha chuckled softly, smiling against Derek’s lips. “The uh…” he pressed another kiss to Derek’s lips. “The rice sack has essential oil in it – lavender and chamomile. It’s supposed to be soothing, a-according to the lady working at the shop.”

Derek laughed softly, eyes closing. “You’re ridiculous, baby. But I think we should test it out.” He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Honestly, having something warm on his stomach sounds amazing right now. He popped the rice sack into the microwave and let it go. He grabbed the bottle of pain killers and took a few pills before starting to look through the sack that Spencer brought home from the bakery.

He glanced over at the living room, frowning when he saw Spencer hunched over his phone. “What’s going on?” he asked.

Spencer sighed, blinking up at Derek apologetically. “We have a case. A suspected spree killer going across the Midwest. They’ve killed in South Bend, Indiana, Joliette, Illinois, and Dubuque, Iowa. All diners, all the cash taken from the register, and at least 3 dead. Two males were caught on security camera in Dubuque wearing ski masks and leaving on motorcycles.”

Derek sighed, eyes closing. “Hotch wants us to meet them at the Tarmac?”

Spencer nodded, smiling apologetically at his mate. “I can tell him no. That we’re – “

“No, no, we have to go,” Derek insisted. “Let’s go.”


	9. Chapter 9

Derek and Spencer arrived at the tarmac at the same time as the team. They walked alongside Hotch as they piled into the jet.

“I apologize to take away your day off. You didn’t have to come in. You could’ve taken some time,” Hotch said softly to the couple, so that the rest of the team didn’t hear.

Derek shook his head. “No, it’s…it’s good to be busy. Staying at home probably wouldn’t just driven us both crazy.”

Hotch chuckled dryly and sat at the table next to Rossi. Spencer and Derek sat across from him, and the alpha quickly dug into the files spread across the table. “How are you both doing?” Hotch asked pointedly, eyeing the couple.

Spencer stayed quiet, already on the third page of the file. Derek sighed, meeting Hotch’s eyes and then Rossi’s curious ones. He knew that Rossi knew that it was none of his business, but even he’d be fooled into eavesdropping. “We’re…okay. We’re getting there,” Derek settled on as his answer, glancing over at his alpha.

“You told me in the text that the two men had been spotted on CCTV?” Spencer asked, directing everyone’s attention back to the case. “Have they been identified yet?”

“Not yet. Garcia is running their faces through facial recognition, but since they were spotted across 3 states, it’s difficult to identify their point of origin and, subsequently, their I.D. photos,” Hotch answered.

Derek thumbed through the file, frowning. “So these two guys stop at a seemingly random diner, go in, shoot up the place, take all the money from the register and some food, and then leave. They’re all in and out of the diner’s in under 15 minutes. They’re efficient.”

“We believe that they’d headed somewhere – their endgame,” JJ reported from the couch, smiling softly at Spencer when the alpha glanced over at her.

“Based on the trajectory of their movement, they’ve been heading northwest. They might be heading to Canada. And they’re moving quickly,” Reid recited. “If you take I-94 to I-80 from South Bend to Joliet, the average time is 1 hour 47 minutes. The robberies were 1 hour 11 minutes apart. Then if you take I-80 to US-61 to Joliet, it should take an average of 3 hours 14 minutes but the robberies were only 2 hours 40 minutes apart.”

“So they’re speeding to wherever their endgame is,” Emily summed him up, fornwing.

“So where are we heading? The last robbery was over 2 hours ago, so we know that the unsubs aren’t still in Dubuque. And we can’t predict where they’ll go next,” Derek pointed out.

Hotch nodded. “That’s right, but we’re going to head to the Dubuque field office to interview the witness.”

“These guys left a witness?” Derek echoed, raising his eyebrows.

Rossi nodded. “A little old lady. She was getting breakfast at the diner. The unsubs spared her for some reason – eviscerated everyone else.”

“Maybe one of the unsubs has a connection to an older lady – like he was raised by his grandmother or someone in that age range,” JJ suggested, frowning. “He loved her so much so he couldn’t kill her.”

“Or the opposite – he was raised by an older woman who abused him and he wanted her to live with the sights and knowledge of the massacre,” Emily broke in.

“I think we’re missing the obvious here,” Spencer said, closing the file in front of him. “Normally, spree killers, especially with multiple unsubs, are drug/alcohol related and/or induced. But there’s no sign of any drugs or alcohol in the scene. They’re stealing money, nearly $50,000 from the raids of the three diners.”

“So what are they doing with the money?” JJ finished his thought. “If it’s not for drugs…then what?”

\--

When the jet hits the ground, the team splits up. Derek and Rossi head to the M.E., Emily and Hotch head to the latest crime scene and Spencer and JJ head to the Dubuque, Iowa Police Department. By the time they all reconvene, Reid has a working geographic profile with all the diners connected, and JJ had interviewed the elderly woman, Lauren Greene, who survived the latest raid.

Derek and Rossi reported that nearly each body had over 5 gunshot wounds – seemingly shot at random. Whether the goal of the raids was to murder or to steal money was unclear, according to the absolute chaos of the crime scene. Tables were overturned, chairs thrown across the room, blood and gunshots everywhere. The cash register was even still open.

Spencer rubbed his eyes tiredly, placing a hand on Derek’s back. The omega glanced up at him from where he was sitting at the conference table, examining photos of the crime scene. “Do you want some coffee?”

Derek smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, thank you,” he mumbled, watching as the slender boy pranced from the room.

Almost immediately, the police chief walked in. He was a short guy, muscular and balding, his eyes a piercing blue. “There’s been another raid. This time in Omaha. I just got a call from their chief,” he reported. “Same as the others. Two males, 6 people were shot, nearly $7,000 taken from the cash register. 5 people were dead on the scene, 1 guy is in the hospital right now in surgery.”

Spencer returned holding two cups of coffee. He hands one to Derek, eyes curiously training on the chief. Derek thanked him quietly. “Omaha. Another raid,” he filled the alpha in quickly.

Reid cocked his head curiously and went back to his map, which was hung on a corkboard. “That’s odd. The unsubs used I-80 to go from South Bend to Joliet, then deviated from I-80 to go to Dubuque, then got back on I-80 and headed southwest. I don’t think they’re going to Canada anymore. In they stay on track like this, they’ll hit Denver. Plus Dubuque is farther away from Omaha – it’s the longest they’ve travelled at any given time. It took them 4 hours 10 minutes to go 334 miles, putting their average speed at roughly 81 miles per hour.”

The police chief eyed Reid, eyebrows raised in surprised. The rest of the team moved on.

“Maybe Dubuque has some significance to one of the unsubs?” Emily suggested.

“I’ll have Garcia run the facial recognition software for males in Iowa,” Derek nodded to himself, pulling out his phone.

“If they’re heading to Denver, have her check in Colorado too,” Hotch added. Derek nodded, typing out a quick message. “They’re picking up speed – making less stops. They’re on a rush to meet their endgame. If we take the jet to Omaha, it should take about an hour. Gather your things and we’ll head straight to a hotel when we get to Nebraska. We’ll be able to get a fresh start in the morning. Wheels up.”

\--

An hour later, they arrive in Omaha, Nebraska. Derek sighed, climbing into one of the SUVs. Emily climbed into the back and Reid took shotgun. “I don’t like this,” Derek shook his head as he started driving to the diner crime scene. “It feels like we’re chasing these guys.”

“We are,” Emily said. “We have no idea where they’re going to hit next, or where their endgame is. We thought they were heading north, but now they’re going in the opposite direction.”

“Maybe they did it specifically in order to throw us off track,” Derek commented.

Reid shook his head. “That’s unlikely. The amount of thought that goes into throwing police off their trail would indicate organization, which these unsubs obviously don’t have.”

“That’s true. What is – “ Derek was cut off by his phone ringing. “That’s Garcia,” he mumbled, quickly answering the phone and handing it to Reid, who put it on speaker. “Hey, sweetness, you got anything good for me?”

“Ooh, sexy, banter-y Derek Morgan is back,” Garcia’s flirtatious tone rang through the phone. “You know I missed our little games.”

Derek shook his head, smiling fondly. “I missed it too, angel baby. But we’re on a time crunch – did your facial recognition hit anything?”

“Are you doubting the magnificent software that was hand-crafted by my gorgeous, moisturized, perfectly-manicured hands?”

“Of course not, sweetness. I _know_ you got something good for me.”

“That I did, Hot Chocolate,” Garcia chuckled, her smile evident through the phone. “Darren White, 27, and Elijah Nichols, 25. Darren is from Gary, Indiana and Elijah is from Dubuque, Iowa. I sent pictures to your tablets.”

“How are they connected?” Emily asked from the back of the car, furrowing her eyebrows. She flicked through her tablet.

“See, that’s where it gets icky,” Garcia clicked her tongue. “Both bad dudes. Both in and out of juvie. Elijah spent 8 years in federal prison in Terre Haute for sexual assault – he got out two weeks ago. He had a long juvie record before he turned 18 – assault, aggravated assault and battery, sexual assault, all icky things. Darren spent time in juvie too, but for other things. Petty theft, assault, burglary, and he’s been a model citizen since he got out at 18. He graduated from a community college and worked at an IT department until 2 two weeks ago.”

“So what happened two weeks ago?” Spencer frowned. “There’s no connection between these two at all?”

“Obviously Elijah is the dominant – he’s done more hard crimes. A guy doesn’t just go to juvie for petty crimes and then turn into a cold-blooded murderer,” Derek pointed out. “Maybe Elijah has something over Darren’s head.”

“How did they even get in contact?” Emily sighed, frowning.

“The only connection that I can come up with is…well, they were both in the foster care system,” Garcia reported. “I can do some digging – figure out whether they were in the same area! I will come back to you with information and the flames of a thousand suns, my dark bronzed God!” And with that, she clicked off.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

\--

They arrived at the hotel late, separating tiredly to their rooms. Spencer and Derek roomed together, showering separately and then lounging about the room. Spencer sat on the edge of the bed after they had both showered, still wearing just a towel. He wrapped his arms around his waist quietly.

Derek glanced up at him from where he was on his phone texting Penelope. “Kid?”

Spencer chewed on the ends of his fingers nervously, glancing around the room. “Um…I’m not really tired,” he admitted sheepishly. “I-I know I should be, but…”

Derek smirked mischievously, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. He eyed Spencer’s bare chest. “Well, if you’re up for it, I could tire you out,” he slipped his voice into that flirtatious, sultry purr that he knew his alpha loved, setting his phone aside.

Spencer stilled his hands, glancing over at Derek with his big honey-colored eyes. “U-um…” he lowered his hands to his lap and chewed his bottom lip. “Well…that wouldn’t be so bad.”

Derek laughed softly, grabbing Spencer’s hands and guiding the lanky boy up on the bed so he could straddle him. “Don’t insult me,” he purred, burying his hand in Spencer’s hair to pull him down into a heated kiss.

The alpha cupped both of Derek’s cheeks, pulling him closer to devour his lips. Derek groaned softly, flipping them over so he was on top, settled between Spencer’s slim legs. Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, pulling him even closer until the omega’s cock was pressed against his ass.

“Shit,” Derek groaned under his breath. He reached down, unwrapping the towel from around Spencer’s waist. He pulled down his own shorts and ground his cock against Spencer’s ass, drawing a moan from his lips.

The alpha gasped softly, rocking his hips back against Derek’s. “Please,” he whined, eyes slipping closed. He slid his lips down Derek’s neck to his mating mark, sucking a hickey into the sensitive skin.

Derek moaned, pressing two fingers right into Spencer’s entrance. He prepped him quick and easy, his fingers following a pattern he knew well, like pleasuring his boy was muscle memory. Spencer was begging for it by the time Derek gave him what he really wanted, fucking him hard and fast into the bed.

“Oh, Derek, right there! Oh, more, more,” Spencer panted, running his blunt nails down Derek’s muscular shoulders and arms.

Derek nipped at Spencer’s lips, biting and licking at his skin around his mating mark. He sucked on the alpha’s pale skin, blood vessels bursting beneath his skin. “You’re being awfully loud tonight, Pretty Boy,” he teased, voice slightly breathless. “You not getting tired?”

Spencer chuckled, his swollen lips curling up in a smile. “Not one bit.”

“Then you do the work,” Derek laughed softly, flipping them over so Spencer was on top.

Spencer gasped softly at the change of angle. He made quick work of grinding his hips, alternating between circling his pelvis and bouncing his hips. He ran his hands down Derek’s chest before leaning over, kissing him deeply.

Derek hummed lowly, running his hands down Spencer’s back to cup his ass. He helped him move, guiding his hips so that they moved in sync, perfectly stabbing into Spencer’s prostate with each thrust.

“Derek, oh,” Spencer’s voice quivered, eyes closing. He buried his face in Derek’s neck, gasping and moaning. “So – oh, so c-close!”

Derek flipped them over, grabbing both of Spencer’s hands and pinning them on the bed beside his head. He thrust into him harder, quickly grinding into him. Spencer gasped, arching his back into Derek and eyes closing. “O-oh,” his voice drawled, head thrown back as he came against both their stomachs. Derek pumped into him a few more times before he was coming, burying his face in Spencer’s neck as he did.

They breathed together, catching their breath. Derek released Spencer’s wrists and pulled out, tiredly reaching over to the nightstand to the tissue box. He cleaned them both off before flopping down next to him.

Derek smiled breathlessly, pulling Spencer closer. “You think you’ll be able to fall asleep just fine?”

Spencer chuckled, eyes closing in bliss. “Love you,” he mumbled, words slurring together slightly. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist and laid his head on his chest.

Derek played with Spencer’s messy hair, knowing it’d be all tangled in the morning. He hummed, pressing his lips to the top of his alpha’s head. “Love you too, Babyboy.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im currently drinking a Bellini and watching the bachelor so this is gonna get a lil wild

“So you two kissed and made up,” JJ smirked, eyeing the couple knowingly when they walked into the Omaha Police Department bright and early. Spencer went immediately to a corkboard and set up the map for a geographical profile. Derek moved to the coffee machine and poured two cups, making one for himself and one for Spencer.

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. “What are you talking about, Blondie?” he teased, sitting down at the conference table where they had set up. He handed a mug to Spencer, brushing his hand.

“Oh, they did more than kiss and make up,” Emily laughed playfully, joining the group with her own cup of caffeine.

Spencer went white, eyes closing. “U-uh…I guess,” he stuttered, turning back to his geographical profile.

Emily laughed, leaning against the conference table. She threw her head back, parting her lips. She made her voice higher and breathy, imitating an exaggerated Reid. “Oh, Derek! Right there, oh, more!”

Spencer shrieked, covering his face with his hands. “Oh my God!” he cried out in mortification.

“Derek, Oh!” Emily moaned, running her nails playfully down JJ’s arm.

Derek laughed, shaking his head. “If you had a baby as fine as mine, you wouldn’t be able to keep your hands to yourself,” he shot back smugly, smirking as he sipped from his cup of coffee.

Spencer squeaked, covering his ears with his hands. “Derek!”

“Plus, like you two are any better,” Derek pointed out for JJ and Emily, chuckling. He ran his hands soothingly down Spencer’s arms, trying to calm his alpha’s embarrassment.

“Like – what?” Spencer gasped, eyebrows raising. “You two – what?” he stuttered, glancing between Emily and JJ.

Just then, Hotch walked in, breaking up the teasing atmosphere. “There was another raid in Ogallala, Nebraska – about 5 hours from here. Reid, work on the geographical profile and see what you can find. JJ and Emily – the M.E. reports just got in from both the Omaha scene and the Ogallala scene – you’ll review them and see if there’s anything distinguishing about the C.O.D.s. Derek, you’ll join Rossi at the crime scene here. He’s already there to get a head start. Then you’ll both take the jet to Ogallala and examine the crime scene there,” he delegated quickly, nodding.

Derek nodded, standing up and grabbing his phone and coffee. Spencer quietly grabbed Derek’s hand, stopping him from moving. He blinked up at him nervously, frowning. “Um…be careful, okay?” he requested, a little sheepish.

Derek smiled, confused. “Of course. There’s no danger – just a routine crime scene check.”

Spencer nodded, chewing his bottom lip. “I…I know.”

Derek mirrored him, nodding. He leaned forward, kissing his alpha’s cheek gently. For once, he wasn’t annoyed with an alpha’s overprotective nature because this was Spencer and Spencer wasn’t being overprotective. He was being Spencer, and something was bothering him that made him need reassurance and Derek knew that the younger boy felt foolish enough asking, so there was no reason to get mad at him. He just needed reassurance.

“I love you,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s lips. He tasted his coffee.

Spencer smiled gently, his cheekbones exaggerating as he pinched his cheeks in that happy way he does when he’s trying to contain his gorgeous smile. “I love you too,” he murmured.

Derek patted his hip before heading out of the police station and climbing into an SUV.

\--

“Your friendly neighborhood oracle has all the answers you have been searching for, mere mortals!” Garcia’s chirpy voice flitted through the entire conference room. Rossi and Derek were on the jet to Ogallala, which was only about an hour flight. Garcia was up on a laptop screen, her hair half-up in space buns and pink lips moving rapidly. The rest of the team listened to her voice over the speaker phone in the Omaha Police Department.

“Tell me what you got for us, babygirl,” Derek chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

Penelope grinned, typing on her computer quickly. “Darren White and Elijah Nichols are actually Darren and Elijah Miller. They’re brothers from Denver, Colorado, who got split up when they were put in foster care 14 years ago.”

“They probably recently reconnected – maybe when Elijah was in prison,” Emily guessed, tilting her head.

“What happened to get them put into foster care?” JJ asked, sipping from her coffee cup.

“From what it looks like, Daddy Dearest was a mean drunk. According to hospital records, both Elijah and Darren were in and out of the hospital for both internal and external injuries,” Garcia sighed sadly.

Rossi exhaled, pursing his lips. “They were sexually abused.”

“It looks so,” Garcia nodded. “Their mom left – poof – into the wind she goes. There’s literally no record of her ever existing after she left the family.”

“She probably got a whole new identity,” JJ said.

“Or, and I hate to say it,” Derek sighed. “The dad killed her.”

Garcia hummed sadly. “Dad got arrested when Elijah was 13 and Darren was 11 – they were separated and put into foster care. That’s when they started acting up and racking up the juvie offenses.”

“I kind of don’t blame them,” Emily murmured snidely, tilting her head.

“So they’re heading back to Denver? Is their father out of prison?” Derek asked, pursing his lips.

“You, my steaming unicorn mug of hot chocolate, are right on the money. Daddy got out of prison 5 months ago, but then he died from a heart attack and liver failure shortly after,” Garcia reported.

Derek frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. “So maybe they aren’t heading back to Denver to get to their father. Maybe there’s some other unfinished business that they have to do there.”

“That, or they don’t know that their father is dead,” Reid’s voice crackled over the speaker.

Derek sighed. “And when they go to their old house and realize that their dad is dead – who’s telling what they’ll do.”

“Is there anyone else living in the house they grew up in now?” Reid asked.

Garcia typed something into her search engine, frowning. “Yes. A Liam and Olivia Berkus and their two kids – Daniel and Mark.”

“Okay, new plan,” Hotch’s stern voice declared through the speaker. “Rossi, Morgan, you’ll head straight to Denver. Go to the old Miller residence and get the family to the police department – we’ll call them to let them know the situation. Then the rest of the team will join you as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek nodded, blowing Penelope a kiss before shutting off the computer.

\--

Spencer kept glancing out the window nervously, tapping his fingers against his thigh. The entire jet was quiet – waiting for the phone call from either Derek or Rossi to update them. The Berkus family was safely at the police department and the last time the team was updated, Derek and Rossi were headed back to the house with a healthy police presence to wait for the brothers.

Spencer didn’t know why he was so worried. Derek was kind of an idiot when it came to adrenaline. He tends to forget that he has other people who care about him and getting an unsub isn’t worth his life. He’d run into burning buildings to save a puppy if it made someone smile and that was one of the things that made Spencer fall in love with him, but it also made Spencer’s head spin when they were separated.

For some reason, it had gotten stronger recently – ever since Derek started living with him again. Ever since he had lost the baby. That night, Spencer had thought about taking dilaudid again. He didn’t have any in the apartment, and he didn’t want it. He knew that he had done so well – he hadn’t shot up in over a year. And he fought it. He just didn’t know what he would do if he lost Derek.

Spencer’s phone started ringing and he jumped nearly 5 feet in the air. He grappled for his phone and quickly answered, not even looking to see who had called. The ringtone was the intro to ‘Womanizer’ by Britney Spears – it was Derek.

The rest of the team chuckled softly, turning their gaze to Reid for information. “Babe – Der – uh, Morgan?” the alpha stuttered out, face going red. “Um…”

Derek chuckled fondly. “Can you put me on speaker, Babyboy?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Spencer breathed out, pulling the phone away from his ear and pressing the speaker button. He turned his volume up.

“We got ‘em,” Derek reported, voice a little somber. “One of the cops were shot – he’s on his way to the hospital, but he should be okay.”

The entire team let out a sigh of relief, eyes closing. “Good job,” Hotch declared. “We’ll land in about 20 minutes and meet you two at the precinct.”

“Yes, sir,” Derek stated. “Hey, Reid, you can take me off speaker now.”

Spencer clumsily grabbed his phone from the tabletop in front of him and pressed it to his ear. “Hi, um…you’re okay?” he asked sheepishly, chewing his bottom lip.

“I’m fine, Pretty Boy,” Derek told him, voice soft and caring. “I’m going with Officer James to the hospital and I’ll notify his family. I’ll see you when you get to the police department, baby.”

Spencer smiled softly, pinching his cheeks to try to hide it. “Alright. I-I love you.”

“I love you too, kid.”

\--

The team arrived back home after the case. Derek drove Spencer back to the apartment and took a shower while Spencer ordered in dinner. Spencer tidied up the kitchen until he felt a presence at the door. He glanced over, having to do a double take when he saw Derek leaned against the entrance to the kitchen, completely naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist.

Spencer swallowed, pursing his lips. He eyed the omega’s thick arms, the contours of his muscles illuminated in the dim kitchen light. His eyes travelled down Derek’s dark chest, following a droplet of water that slid down his skin, weaving around each of his abs. The droplet followed along one of Derek’s hipbones and disappeared beneath that God-forsaken towel.

“Um…” Spencer realized his mouth was hanging open slightly and he flushed, returning his gaze back to the mugs in front of him. “G-good shower?”

Derek chuckled, moving closer. He dropped the towel, revealing his hard cock to the cool air. He untucked Spencer’s shirt and sweater and slid his hands up underneath, his warm skin pressing against Spencer’s taunt stomach and hips. He hummed an affirmation, nodding. “Would’ve been better if you were there,” he purred, starting to undo the buttons of Spencer’s shirt.

Spencer swallowed, sucking his bottom lip in between his lips. “Um…are you…are you in heat?” he didn’t particularly smell like heat, but Spencer could smell the sweet tang of omega arousal.

Derek chuckled, ducking his face down in Spencer’s neck to nose at his mating mark and start kissing and sucking at his skin. “Nope,” he mumbled, trailing kisses up Spencer’s neck to his lips. Spencer stayed completely still; lips parted in awe. He let Derek do whatever he was doing, pressing kisses to his lips as he spoke. “No heat,” he pressed a long, slow kiss to Spencer’s lips. “No rut. No hormones,” he promised, licking into Spencer’s mouth. “Just you and me. And I…want…you,” he slowed his words, punctuating each one with a firm kiss.

Spencer blinked at him, reaching out to grab Derek’s hips. Derek pressed close to him, grinding their cocks together. “Y-yeah?” he whispered. The movement of his lips brushed them against Derek’s, their breaths mingling. He was completely cornered.

“Yeah,” Derek murmured, nodding. He slated their lips together, pressing his hot body against Spencer’s. He ran his hands up Spencer’s now bare chest and pushed the rest of his shirt to the floor. “I want you to breed me, alpha.”

Something snapped inside of Spencer, a low growl leaving his lips. He pushed Derek back against the other side of the kitchen, cupping both his cheeks to kiss him deeply. He shoved him against the counter, kissing him like he couldn’t breathe and the only air he needed was deep in Derek’s lungs.

Derek gasped, running his hands frantically all over Spencer’s body. He undid his khakis and belt and pushed them down to the floor, followed by his boxers. “Here? The couch? The bed?” Derek breathed against his lips, nipping and sucking at Spencer’s bottom lip.

“Uh…” Spencer frowned, his brain taking a while to compute what Derek was asking him. He remembered something Emily said a while ago, when they were on a case and Spencer was checking out a pretty young lady as she walked by – ‘Just like that: an IQ of 187 slashed to 60’. “Bed,” he groaned out, his voice raspy and breathy in a way that he hadn’t really heard before.

The couple stumbled down the hallway, a mess of lips and limbs until they fell on the bed in a heap. Derek spread his legs, accommodating Spencer’s lithe body. The alpha dipped down, licking into Derek’s mouth. He tasted like coffee covered up with mint toothpaste. His two-day old goatee scratched at Spencer’s cheeks and lips. The alpha ran his fingers down Derek’s chest and stomach and down to his entrance, which was wet with slick. He easily pressed two fingers inside, testing the waters.

Derek swiveled his hips, moaning. “I didn’t wanna wait,” he purred.

“Shit,” Spencer mumbled, grinding his hard cock against Derek’s entrance. “Did you finger yourself in the shower?”

The omega gasped out, running his palms down Spencer’s back to hold him closer. “Yes,” he rasped out, eyes closing.

“Did you finish?” Spencer asked softly, biting gently at Derek’s mating mark. The omega quivered under him, bracketing his knees on either side of Spencer’s hips to hug him closer. Spencer didn’t normally dirty talk (that was definitely Derek’s forte), but he can see the appeal. It was definitely a power play.

Derek whimpered softly, his chest heaving. “No,” he shook his head, eyes closing. “Wanted you.”

Spencer groaned softly, capturing Derek’s lips in a bruising kiss. He pressed inside, bottoming out in a long stroke. Derek groaned against his lips, digging his nails into Spencer’s pale shoulders. The alpha started pumping into him, kissing down his omega’s neck to the mating bite. He scented him, licking at his sensitive skin.

Derek arched into him, gasping. He spread his legs even more, rocking back into each thrust. “You gonna breed me, alpha?” he purred teasingly, tangling his hands in Spencer’s hair.

Spencer let out a low, growling noise. He kissed Derek deeply, removing his hands from his hair and pinning them to the mattress. His curls flopped in front of his eyes, and yeah, he kind of needed a haircut, but that wasn’t on the forefront of his mind right now.

He bucked a few more times into the omega, reaching down to stroke his cock. They came together, arching into each other and panting into each other’s mouths, skin damp with sweat and sticky to the touch.

Spencer gasped softly, pulling out of his omega, and lying next to him on the bed. Derek chuckled softly, reaching over to the nightstand to grab a tissue and clean them off. He pulled Spencer closer to him, both their eyes closing in exhausted bliss.

Just then, the doorbell ringing echoed throughout the small apartment, indicating someone at the door. Spencer let out a breathless sigh, smiling. “Well…do you want some pizza?” he asked awkwardly, chuckling.

Derek let out a short laugh, nodding. “I can swing it, Pretty Boy.”


	11. Chapter 11

The spring faded into summer which waned into autumn. They went back to screwing like rabbits, cuddling, and making out like teenagers whenever they could. They never really talked about kids, but it was an unspoken truth that they were trying. It was probably best to not put pressure on it. They talked through their issues, built their trust up again. Spencer occasionally got more possessive of his omega, usually around his rut, which started to regularly come every 6 months. Derek had his heat every 3 months until 2 months ago, which was when they just stopped all together.

The team was constantly away on cases, flying around and catching serial killers, so Derek barely noticed until he started feeling ill – nauseous and anxious and headachey. He went to the doctor, keeping Spencer under wraps and slipping below the radar. He scheduled his appointment during the time he normally goes to the gym, so it wouldn’t raise any eyebrows that he was gone. He didn’t want this to be a false alarm and get his alpha’s hopes up, only to be squashed.

As soon as he got back in his car after the doctor’s appointment, his phone lit up with a call from the very man that occupied his mind more than anything.

“Hey, baby,” he chirped, trying to calm the nervous tinge to his voice. Getting his blood drawn definitely wasn’t his favorite thing in the world, neither was the reason for his blood draw.

“Hi!” Spencer’s voice chirped through the speaker. He had a far-away edge to his voice, like he was focusing on something else. “We have a case. Hotch wants us all to meet in the round table room A.S.A.P.”

“Okay, want me to pick you up?” Derek asked, turning on the ignition.

Spencer hummed softly. “Yes, please!” he chittered. Derek could feel his grin through the phone, and it made him smile.

“Alright, sweetness,” the omega chuckled, putting the possibility of a family into the back of his mind. He couldn’t focus on that right now.

\--

“We are heading to Solvang, California – a quaint town full of Danish architecture, motorcycle museums, and murdered doctors,” Garcia flittered around the round table room, her high heels clicking. Derek chuckled from his spot next to Reid. They flipped through their files, following along with Garcia’s narrations. “Dr. Elizabeth Rinaldo and Dr. Daniel Hook were found shot in their clinic, the Low-Cost Clinic. They had been…bound and gagged, then shot. Hundreds of dollars’ worth of narcotics was stolen from the clinic as well.”

Derek cringed looking at the photos, feeling a headache start to come on behind his eyes.

“That happened last week. Last night, the house of Dr. Maura Higgins was broken into. She ran a clinic out of her home. She was also bound and gagged, shot in the head, and lots of medicine was stolen,” Garcia flipped to the latest crime scene.

“Any prints found? Normally junkies aren’t too organized to clean up afterwards and judging from these crime scenes, which are completely trashed, they didn’t care too much,” Rossi commented.

“That’s where this gets even weirder. They found the DNA of over 10 people in both clinics,” Garcia reported, her eyebrows raised.

“Over 10? That’s odd,” Reid commented. "Serial killers don't normally work in packs of more than 2 or 3."

“They're not all serial killers. Only one person was shot once. Odds are that we're looking at one guy, either the leader or lieutenant who has a knack for killing, the drugs are just a bonus. Multiple violent drug addicts working together. We might be looking at a cult," Derek speculated, tilting his head.

“Southern California has no shortage of cults, unfortunately,” Hotch declared. “And they tend to move fast. Wheels up in 30.”

\--

“You’re back to ginger tea?” JJ smiled softly, leaning against the conference table. The team had arrived in SoCal about 2 hours ago. Reid and Rossi were at the M.E., Emily and Hotch were at the Higgins crime scene, and Morgan and JJ were stationed at the police department to get settled.

Derek tapped his fingers against the side of his travel cup. “Yes, I am,” he hummed proudly.

“Congratulations,” JJ grinned, her voice warm and sincere. “You haven’t told him yet?”

“I’m waiting for my blood test results, and then I’ll tell him,” Derek nodded. “Should be tonight.”

JJ chuckled, patting the desk before standing up. “I’ll make sure to get a hotel room as far away from yours as possible,” she winked playfully. Derek chuckled, shaking his head. “Again, congratulations.”

Just then, Spencer and Rossi came waltzing in. Spencer trailed his fingers along Derek’s arm as he moved by him on the way to the map pinned to the wall. “Dr. Higgins was shot was in the head. She was bound at the wrists and ankles with duct tape, which was also used to gag her,” Rossi reported, taking a seat at the conference table.

“So the question is: did the other members of the cult know of the killing? More often than not, the executioner is either the leader, or the lieutenant,” JJ recited, nursing her cup of coffee.

“Dr. Higgins was shot in the living room, which was the most trashed. I’m guessing that everyone else saw and were egging him on,” Rossi responded.

“Do we know what drugs were stolen?” Derek asked, glancing around.

Spencer started rattling off lists. “Hydrocodone, morphine, oxycodone, thebaine, codeine, methadone, but also Pseudoephedrine, Ibuprofen, Acetaminophen,”

“So normal household meds as well as narcotics,” Derek frowned. “Ready-to-take stuff and stuff that can be mixed into harder stuff.”

Rossi hummed sarcastically, tapping his fingers on the desk. “So this is a cult full of horny teenagers who get their rocks off by killing doctors, trashing their houses, and stealing narcotics. It should be easy to find them.”

\--

Derek came into the room, holding a can of La Croix and two plastic hotel cups. He had left to take a phone call shortly after the team arrived at the hotel. Spencer glanced up at him from where he was looking at the spread-out case file on the bed. “What are you doing?” he chuckled softly, tilting his head.

The omega took a moment to admire his alpha, the tall, lanky man with wire-framed glasses and cheekbones that could cut glass. His diamond-shaped lips were pursed in confusion, eyebrows slightly furrowed, but his deep-set, honey-colored eyes alight with curiosity and mischief.

Derek grinned. “Well, I figured we should celebrate,” he stated calmly, setting the cups down on the nightstand. He popped the cap of the La Croix and filled both cups with it. “And since you don’t drink and I can’t drink, this is the best little bit of bubbly I could come up with.”

Spencer took the cup curiously, taking a sip with his eyes still trained on Derek. He was dressed casually, just in a t-shirt that hung off his shoulders and chest and some basketball shorts. “Celebrate? What do you mean that you can’t drink? You…” he trailed off; eyebrows furrowed.

Derek shrugged sheepishly, pointing to his mid-section with both fingers. “Well…”

Spencer gasped, eyes going wide. “You…are you…?” he stood up, reaching out to touch Derek’s hips like he was glass. “Are you pregnant?”

Derek nodded quickly, a dazzling grin spreading across his face. “I just got the call from the doctor.”

“Oh my – AH!” Spencer shrieked in delight, throwing his arms around Derek’s neck and hugging him tight. “Oh my…Oh, sorry, no I probably shouldn’t.” He pulled away, grinning ear-to-ear, a little hesitant.

“No, come in here, Daddy,” Derek teased, pulling Spencer into a huge hug.

Spencer squealed happily, scenting Derek’s neck to get used to his new smell. “We’re gonna have a baby,” he whispered in delight, grinning.

Derek grinned, his heart swelling with happiness. He held Spencer close to his chest, rocking him slightly. “Yeah, we are.”


	12. Chapter 12

Derek was woken up by knocking on the hotel room door. He jerked awake, his mind taking a while to process what was going on. He was naked, laying on his back in bed, something warm pressed against his side and stomach. With a glance down, he saw Spencer curled up in his side, one of his hands laying gently on Derek’s lower abdomen. The alpha was sleeping soundly, mouth open slightly, and lips bruised swollen. Suddenly, a flood of memory came back to the omega – finding out he was pregnant, telling Spencer, and then screwing three rounds before they both fell dead asleep.

The knocking started again on the door, this time louder and more frantic. “Lovebirds! Calm your libidos for two seconds to come check out this new crime scene,” Emily’s teasing, yet stern voice resounded from the back of the door. Derek shook his head, hearing her and JJ’s giggles. Spencer yawned, stretching out like a cat as he woke up.

“We’ll be right there. Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Derek grumbled, rubbing over Spencer’s back before getting up.

Spencer yawned, blinking up at his mate. “What…”

“We got another crime scene, kid. Gotta head to the precinct,” Derek leaned down, patting Spencer’s ass playfully. He got dressed quickly, smiling fondly at Spencer’s grumblings as he did the same. The alpha pouted quietly, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist as they walked together out of the room.

They met up with the rest of the team in the lobby. Spencer would normally avoid public displays of affection, but he couldn’t seem to stop touching Derek, leaning his chin on the omega’s shoulder sleepily. “What happened?” Derek asked the team, training his gaze on Hotch.

Hotch glanced at the couple curiously, but he quickly started reporting, “6 teenagers were found dead in an abandoned house just out of town.”

“Whoa,” Derek’s eyebrows raised in shock.

Spencer lifted his head in curiosity. “That a drastic shift in victimology. Are we certain that it’s the same offender?”

Hotch nodded, fingering his phone. “We believe it was a cult meeting gone wrong,” he reported. “Someone called it in afterwards,” he said as he typed through his phone.

He held it out to the group so they all could hear.

_“Hello, 911, what’s your emergency?” a responder’s voice said._

_“Something happened at 418 Maple Drive,” a female voice answered. She didn’t sound remorseful, almost like she was laughing as she said it. There were voices and clattering in the background._

_“What happened, miss?”_

_“Some people are dead. I mean,” she laughed softly and shushed someone in the background. “They deserved it. If you don’t follow the words of the Lord, then you’re a traitor and you deserve to die.”_

_“What? Miss, are you saying that someone’s been murdered?”_

_“Murder is such a strong word,” she giggled. “They don’t deserve to be saved, but the Lord is empathetic.” She was slurring a little bit, obviously intoxicated. With a giggle, she hung up._

The group paused, all in shock. “Well, that was weird,” Rossi broke the silence, shaking his head.

“Yeah, she thought it funny that they were dead,” Emily frowned, running her fingers through her hair.

“I sent the mp3 to Garcia and she’s trying to decipher the background noises,” Hotch stated. “Morgan, Rossi, JJ, head to the crime scene and take a look around. The rest of us will head to the police department and sort through the victim’s lives. Finding out who they hang out with will potentially help us find the leader of the cult.”

“I can go,” Spencer volunteered forcefully, gripping slightly onto Derek’s arm. Derek glanced over at him in surprise, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Hotch leveled his gaze on Spencer. “We need you to go over the geographical profile at the police department and add this new scene,” he said, frowning.

Spencer clenched his jaw, his finger ticking. “I can go the crime scene and do the profile later – “

“6 people are dead,” Hotch interrupted, his heavy brow furrowing and eyes burning into the younger alpha. Derek paused, holding his breath as the two alphas’ engaged in a standoff, pheromones wafting into the air. Everyone else in the group silently watched, never having seen Spencer act like this. “We are not arguing about this, Reid. Your skills will not be utilized the way we need them to with you in the field right now.”

“But – “ Spencer started to talk, huffing in anger when he was interrupted again.

“I suggest you check your attitude at the door because we all need to focus right now before anyone else ends up dead,” Hotch growled. Derek took a breath, needing to stop himself from baring his teeth at their boss. He shouldn’t talk to his alpha like that.

Spencer ground his teeth, stubbornly not responding. Hotch stared at him pointedly for a few more seconds before nodding. “Let’s go,” he said, starting to walk outside. The rest of the team paused, training their gaze on Morgan and Reid before following after their unit chief.

“What’s going on with you?” Derek hissed at Spencer as they walked out to the vans.

The alpha murmured, “I’m feeling protective and separation anxiety and it’s perfectly normal for an alpha who’s omega is…”

Derek shushed him, eyes widening. “Keep it quiet, man. We don’t want anyone to know yet. You’re being way too obvious.”

Spencer nodded, biting his inner cheek. “Okay,” he murmured. “Stay safe, though?”

“Of course,” Derek nodded, smirking. “You know me.”

Spencer snorted. “And that’s why I said it,” he mumbled sarcastically. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Derek said. “Now don’t go biting the head off of poor old Hotch, Pretty Boy. Can’t get you kicked off the team.”

Spencer shook his head fondly and pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips before climbing into the SUV with Hotch and Emily.

\--

The entire house on Maple Drive was a mess. The living room was bare except for a pedestal by the fireplace. Liquor bottles, beer bottles, and remnants of drugs were littered around the carpeting, along with spatters of blood. The bodies had been removed and taken back to the Medical Examiner, but based on the blood spatters, there was extreme overkill, bullet casings and gunshots everywhere.

Derek sighed. “6 kids?” he asked softly.

JJ nodded solemnly, looking around the kitchen, which was littered with empty and half-empty bottles of alcohol. “They ranged from 13 to 17 years old, all girls.”

“That’s in line with our cult theory,” Derek stated, tilting his head.

Rossi hummed, sliding his hands into his pockets. “Let’s head back to the station and see if Garcia found anything on the kids.” With that, they headed out.

\--

Back at the station, Hotch, Emily and Reid were pouring over tons of papers that had been spread over the conference table. Spencer immediately perked up when he saw his omega, smiling at him. Derek offhandedly pressed a kiss to Spencer’s head and sat next to him.

“What have you guys found?” he asked, looking over Spencer’s shoulder at the papers.

“One of the victims, Betty Hughes, has a sister, Margaret,” Emily started, pushing the files over to Derek. “Margaret ran away from home in Arizona when she was 15, 4 years ago. Under a year later, Betty disappeared. We found a social media profile for a Maggie H. that was linked to Margaret. Take a look at the posts.”

Derek picked up one of the pieces of paper that had what looked like social media updates on it. “’The Bible says that ‘ _For there is one God, and there is one mediator between God and men, the man Christ Jesus’_. Our Lord is that mediator between God and men – he is the only one who can lead you to redemption. He is the only one that you can trust’,” he read, eyebrows raised. 

“Keep going, it gets weirder,” Emily frowned.

Derek picked up another piece of paper. “’ _Our Lord says that ‘But the one who looks into the perfect law, the law of liberty, and perseveres, being no hearer who forgets but a doer who acts, he will be blessed in his doing’_. We must repent. God will test us and if we fail, we are unworthy’. What is she talking about?”

“A test for cults more-often-than-not mean mass suicide,” Emily said, collecting the nods from the group.

“Suicidal cults often have a strongly apocalyptic theology,” Reid stated, tapping his fingers on his thigh. “In some cases, they believe that the apocalypse will be worldwide. In other cases, it will mean the destruction of the community at the hands of its enemies, which might include spiritual slavery, forced to accept ideas counter to that of the religious community. Like destructive cults, suicidal cults generally center around a single charismatic authority figure whose word is accepted as something akin to scripture. Often these figures are described as saviors or messiahs. That’s what appears to be happening in this case. The use of the word ‘Our’ in front of ‘Lord’ shows a possession – an earthly being as opposed to a spiritual one.”

“Margaret also posted this video,” JJ said, placing her tablet down on the table so the rest of the team could see.

The video appeared to be taken by someone who was intoxicated, the camera swaying and shaking. There was a party happening, the lights dimmed and colored lights blinking in the background. Loud metal music played through the speakers. The video was trained on a girl who was sitting on the lap of a guy. She wore a short skirt and crop top, her black hair pulled up in space buns. The man wore skinny jeans and a long-sleeved white shirt that was completely unbuttoned.

The girl, Maggie, giggled happily, taking a swig from the bottle in her hand. She crossed her legs, wrapping her arms around the man’s neck and leaning in to kiss him. “C’mon, Jay,” she cooed, laughing.

‘Jay’ chuckled, running his hands over Maggie’s thighs. His fingers held many rings, and his nails were painted black. He had long wavy brown hair, which Maggie pushed out of his forehead. Maggie stood up and pulled Jay to his feet. The rest of the girls who were swaying to the music, drinks in their hands, shrieked in delight. They started to dance around the man, laughing and kissing all over his body.

Jay laughed, throwing his head back as hands ran all over his body. The girls whooped and screamed happily, catcalling and leaving lipstick stains all over his body. Jay made eye-contact with the camera, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “Soon,” he mouthed, grinning until the video went black.

“They’re planning on committing mass suicide,” Emily said decisively.

“But their house is busted – no one can get in there through the police presence. Where would they go?” JJ asked, frowning. “Garcia is trying to run facial recognition on the man in the video, but the lighting is so dark it’s hard to see clearly. Plus we don’t even know if his real name is Jay – it could just be an alias for Jesus.”

“Maybe we can go through Maggie’s social media – see if she tagged a boyfriend or some guy,” Derek suggested.

“Good,” Hotch stated. “You and Reid work on that. JJ, Emily, you help Garcia with weeding through the possible suspects. Finding this man is the key to this case. He’s the leader of the cult – he’s the one we need to identify.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter before the epilogue! you know i couldn't let this story be too happy for too long :)

“We got a hit, my lovelies,” Garcia’s said through the speaker on the conference table. “2 years ago, Maggie tagged a Jackson Worthington on her profile.”

“Jay,” Derek realized, eyebrows raised. He sat next to the phone, still sifting through printouts of Maggie’s social media profile. JJ, Emily, and Rossi were all sitting around the table while Reid was standing by his geographical profile.

“What’s Jackson’s story?” Rossi asked, frowning. He leaned back in his chair.

There was typing on the other end of the speaker before Garcia’s voice popped up again. “Originally from Solvang – bounced around the foster system, dropped out of high school and disappeared,” she reported. “In and out of juvie – petty theft, larceny, arson.”

“Just like Manson,” Emily hummed, eyebrows raised.

“Oh God,” Garcia’s voice paused, a small gasp coming from the speaker.

“What’s going on, babygirl?” Derek asked, leaning forward.

“Maggie just posted. It says ‘When the blood moon rises, we will be tested. We will be washed with Our Lord’s blood and if you are true, you will be washed clean’,” Garcia read aloud.

“The blood moon – that’s the Harvest Moon. When’s the Harvest Moon?” Hotch asked as he walked into the room, frowning.

“Tonight,” Reid said from his map, moving closer to Derek. “The sun’s already set.”

“That means that they’re doing it right now,” Derek declared, standing up. “Babygirl, we need an address. Where are they going?”

“I don’t know, I don’t – “ Garcia typed on her computer, breath shaky.

“Did any of Jackson Worthington’s foster parents recently move? Are their houses abandoned? That’s where cults usually meet,” Hotch questioned.

“What about Jackson’s biological family? Did they own any land?” Reid asked, already grabbing his gun and coffee.

“I- yes!” Garcia squealed softly. “Jackson’s biological parents own a few acres right outside of town. There’s a barn on the property. It’s been abandoned for years.”

“That’s where he’s going,” Hotch declared. “Thanks, Garcia. Send us the address now and we head out.”

The team ran outside, flanked by the police chief and climbed into the SUVs. They sped out of town, onto dirt roads until they reached a barn. It was an old structure – the wood decaying. Lights shown through the cracks in the walls and door, alerting the police that there were people inside. Voices could be heard, screaming, and singing.

They piled out of the vans, making sure to be quiet as to not alert them. Derek loaded his gun and started to put his vest on, only be interrupted by Spencer stalking over.

“What? No! You’re not going in there,” Reid all but shrieked, glaring at Derek.

Morgan frowned incredulously, tilting his head. “What the hell are you talking about? I’ve gone into situations like this before, Reid,” he scoffed, shaking his head. He paused while strapping on his vest.

“No! It’s dangerous. You know that you can’t deescalate the situation in there – that house is full of hopped-up teenagers who don’t care whether they live or die,” Spencer growled. “They’re going to try to take as many officers as possible down with them.”

“Reid,” Derek snapped, his baritone voice booming with hissing anger. “Shut the hell up. I’m going to do my job and save some of those kids.”

“Derek - ” Reid screamed, but he was quickly cut off by Hotch.

“Reid,” Hotch growled, brows furrowing. He strolled up to them, strapping on his FBI vest with his ever-present frown. “What is going on with you? Keep it together. You’re staying out here.”

“You can’t sideline me!” Reid burst out, eyebrows raising. “Hotch, come on – “

“This isn’t about you,” Hotch growled. “There’s a dozen teenagers inside that barn that need saving. Your attitude isn’t going to help in there. Stay here and wait for the rest of the police force,” he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. “C’mon.”

Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss moved in, jogging across the unkept grass to the front of the barn. They lined the wall, nodding to each other. After a few moments, Morgan kicked open the front door and the team disappeared inside. “Shit,” Spencer groaned in despair, running his fingers through his hair.

“FBI! Everybody on the ground!” Derek demanded, clearing the sides of the building. Emily and Hotch flanked the sides of the group of kids. There were at least 10 teenagers kneeling on the floor in front of a man that the team identified as Jackson Worthington. He was walking through the crowd, who didn’t even move when the team busted in. Small clear cups filled with a red liquid sat in front of each person, thankfully still full.

Derek held his gun at eye-level, aimed at Jackson, as he listened to the rest of his team’s calls of ‘Clear’ from the walls of the building.

“The Government think that they’re Gods,” Jackson said, his eyes levelling with Derek in challenge. He was obviously an alpha. “They decide who lives and who dies. They – “

“Shut up, kid, and get on the ground,” Derek growled, eyes narrowing at Jackson.

Jackson chuckled softly, shaking his head. “The Bible says that – “

“I don’t give a damn what the Bible says,” Derek snapped. “Now are you gonna talk to me like a regular person or continue on with this holier-than-thou Jesus Christ bullshit?”

“Don’t you dare talk to our Lord like that!” A girl screamed, jumping onto her feet and spinning around to face Morgan, a shotgun in her hands. Her cocked it, glaring at the taller agent. She was small, wearing a short white dress. Derek recognized her at Margaret.

Derek clenched his jaw, holding his gun tighter. “You don’t wanna do this, Margaret. This is a big mistake,” he said, glancing over and Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi, who all had their guns pointed at the situation going on in the center of the room.

“Our Lord is the only one who can save you – he can redeem you and your sins if you just give in and – “ Margaret started talking.

“Margaret, no, Margaret, listen to me,” Derek started. “Jackson Worthington is just a man. He isn’t a God. He had a mother and a father and – “

“The Bible says that the government are all liars. They brainwash everyone in order to – “

“The Bible doesn’t say anything about the government, Margaret. Jackson has brainwashed you to believing that he’s the messiah, but he is not.”

“Exactly, Margaret,” Emily started speaking. “Jackson is just a man. Listen, I don’t want to hurt you. I want you all to walk out of here safely, but we can only do that if you drop the gun.”

“You’re doing amazing, baby,” Jackson whispered, leaning over to whisper in Margaret’s ear. “You’re serving your Lord’s will. You will be rewarded and – “

“Margaret Hughes, drop the gun!” Derek snapped again, a growling bite on the edge of his voice.

Spencer waited anxiously outside, leaning against one of the SUVs. More cop cars showed up, starting a line around the entire barn in case anyone tried to escape. JJ stood next to him, occasionally glancing over at the irritated alpha.   
  


“What’s going on with you?” she asked softly, pulling her hair up in ponytail. “This is a dangerous situation, but it’s definitely not the most dangerous we’ve been in.”

Spencer sighed, cleaning his jaw. He watched the door like a hawk, trying to figure out what was going on inside.

“Listen,” JJ sighed. “I know that Derek’s pregnant.”

Spencer turned his gaze immediately to look at her, eyes wide. “What? How – what?”

JJ chuckled. “I’m happy for you two, I am. But this is a dangerous job. If I picked up on it and I’m the most junior profiler on this team, then I bet you that everyone else knows. Hotch wouldn’t put him in a situation that he thought he couldn’t handle.”

Spencer sighed, eyes closing. “I know, just – “

Gunshots rang through the air, putting everyone on edge. Spencer gasped, jumping up. “Officer down, officer down, we need backup!” Hotch’s voice rang through the radios. Immediately, cops flooded into the barn, guns drawn and ready. More gunshots rang through the air. Spencer’s blood went ice cold and he ran as fast as he could into the barn.

It was chaos as soon as he got in there, cops and teenagers running wild, gunshots popping off every second. Spencer looked around frantically, pulling his gun. “Derek!” he yelled, heart beating out of his chest in anxiety.

“Reid!” Hotch growled from where he was escorting a young woman out of the building. “He’s by the south wall. Call medics.”

Spencer darted to the side wall, pushing through the chaos until he could see his mate on the floor. “Derek!” he cried out, running over and kneeling by the omega.

Derek was panting, breathing quickly with his eyes closed in pain. He blinked his eyes open to look at Spencer, lips parted. “Derek, what happened? Where are you hit?” Spencer asked frantically, his hands flitting around Derek’s body. He saw the omega’s arm wrapped protectively around his stomach, holding onto his hip. His hand was wet with blood, a pool of it soaking the blood under him.

“I’m okay,” he choked out, gasping softly. “I…the baby, I don’t – my hip, I think…”

Spencer nodded, shushing him quickly. “Your hip? Did you get hit on your hip?” he asked, placing his hand on Derek’s arm. He got on his radio, panicked as he yelled into the little box. “Medics. I need a medic. Officer down! We need a medic now!”

Spencer reached out with his hands shaking. “Let me take a look, babe, okay? Just stay calm,” he murmured shakily. He leaned over Derek, gently moving his hand. Derek gasped in pain, eyes closing. Blood gushed from a wound on his hip and Spencer immediately moved to put pressure on it. “Shit, okay, oh my god.”

Derek groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. He turned his head, breaths slowing down. “Is it okay? Will – the baby? Spence…the baby – “ he panicked slightly, voice starting to slur.

“No, no, Derek,” Spencer called anxiously, cupping Derek’s face with his free hand. “Derek, look at me. Eyes open. Keep your eyes open. Keep talking. Were you hit anywhere else?” He started talking into his radio again. “Medics! Please, hurry. We need help. An officer is down!”

“What?” Derek slurred a bit, blinking his eyes open. “Who’s hurt? What…we gotta help…”

“Baby, no, it’s okay. No one’s hurt,” Spencer assured him, voice trembling. “Keep your eyes open. Keep looking at me.”

“Spence!” JJ yelled, running over. Spencer glanced around, realizing that the barn was almost completely empty. “Where’s he hit?” she asked quickly, holstering her weapon.

“The hip,” Spencer reported, voice tight with emotion. “He has some bullets in his vest too. Please, we need help. I can’t move him – he can’t walk. He needs a hospital right now – I don’t- ”

“Okay, okay,” JJ nodded, eyes raking over the scene before she ran out of the barn to flag down the EMTs. Two EMS workers came running in after her, followed by another with a stretcher.

They pushed Spencer out of the way, immediately starting to assess the damage. “Please, he’s pregnant! Please, you have to help him!” Spencer begged.

“Are you his mate?” one of the EMTs asked as they loaded Derek on the gurney.

“Yes, yes, I am, please,” Spencer cried. “You have to help him. Please!”

“We have to get moving,” the EMTs reported, wheeling the stretcher out to an ambulance.

“Spencer?” Derek called out weakly, eyes opening. They were unfocused and cloudy.

“Derek! I’m right here!” Spencer climbed into the back of the ambulance, growling at the EMT that looked at him questioningly. The EMTs immediately started a central line. They hooked him up to an EEG and cut off his shirt and vest around his hip, which wasn’t secured.

“You’re bleeding,” Derek slurred, pointing to the blood on Spencer’s hands and vest. “You okay? You’re hurt?” he tried to get up, only for the EMT and Spencer to hold him. A groan of pain left his lips.

“No, I’m not hurt. I’m okay,” Spencer assured him, chuckling tenuously. “Stay calm. Don’t move. Just breathe.”

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” one of the EMTs said, putting pressure on his wound. He glanced over at Spencer. “Keep his eyes open. Keep him talking.”

Spencer nodded shakily, grabbing Derek’s hand. “Babe, hey, look at me,” he murmured, getting Derek’s attention from where he was staring at the ceiling of the ambulance. The bed shook a little as they turned, speeding through traffic. “Have um…” his mind blanked out, seeing his mate laying there, eyebrows furrowed in pain and eyes unfocused, blinking slowly. He was breathing shakily, groans of pains leaving his lips. Spencer swallowed. “Have you thought of names? Hey, look at me. Look at me. Have you thought about baby names? I know you have.”

Derek chuckled weakly, eyes closing for long enough to panic Spencer before he opened them again, tiredly. “Um…” he licked his lips, taking a deep breath like it pained him to speak. “Diana…for a girl, yknow?”

Spencer laughed, smiling softly. “I…I was actually thinking Hank for a boy,” he said. “Maybe have it for a middle name. I wanted to name our kid Henry, Hank for short, but then JJ took my idea.”

Derek smiled weakly. “Henry’s…how old is he?”

“6,” Spencer giggled.

“You knew we’d have kids for…6 years?” Derek let out a forced chuckle, groaning.

Spencer nodded, pressing a kiss to Derek’s palm. “Yeah…I always knew we’d end up together.”

The ambulance stopped and the doors opened. Derek was pulled out on the stretcher, head lolling to the side. “We got to get him into surgery now!” a doctor yelled, wheeling the stretcher into the entrance of the E.R.

Spencer was left sitting in the back of an ambulance, lips parted in shock, covered in his mate’s blood.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short little way to end this series! i hope you guys like it. also i wish hotch and haley stayed together and haley didnt die so in this fic, they're still together and she's alive! idk what type of story i wanna do next but im defo planning on doing something soon. if you have any requests or ideas, please comment! thank yall for sticking through this with me!

“Hey, you’re awake,” Emily’s voice was the first thing Derek heard when he woke up. He furrowed his eyebrows, a groan leaving his lips. His entire body felt tight and atrophied, like he hadn’t moved in days. A throbbing pain rippled from his hip, his ribs and chest throbbing as well.

Derek blinked his eyes open, looking around the room he was in. He was in…a hospital room? The walls were white, machines lining the bed he was laying in, which was clinical and uncomfortable. “What?” he groaned, throat dry and tongue cotton. The entire team was standing around the room.

Garcia sniffled, her heels clicking as she shuffled across the room to Derek. She pulled him into a hug, letting him go when Derek let out a pained groan. “Oh, sorry, sorry,” she sobbed, wiping the mascara tracks from her cheeks.

“It’s okay, babygirl,” Derek breathed out. “What…what’s going on?”

He grabbed Garcia’s hand, pressing a kiss to her fingers. She let out a quiet sob. “You were shot,” she croaked out.

“Oh,” Derek breathed out, suddenly everything coming back to him. The raid – he was shot by Margaret while trying to deescalate the situation (which was admittedly stupid).

A small whimper sounded next to him and he felt a hand grab his. Derek looked over to his right, frowning when he saw Spencer sitting next to him. His hair was messy, his dark circles even darker, skin pale and eyes puffy. His hands were shaking as they gripped Derek’s hand. “Hey, hey,” Derek mumbled in confusion, reaching over to touch Spencer’s cheek. His skin was cold and wet – he had been crying.

Spencer sniffled, chuckling sheepishly. He placed his hand over Derek’s, holding him close. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in order to gain his bearings. His face crumpled instead, falling into soft sobs.

“Hey, no, why’re you crying?” Derek asked softly, trying to wipe away his tears. He frowned. “Baby…” The rest of the team shuffled out to give them privacy.

Spencer laughed softly. “You…” he shook his head.

“No, don’t close me off,” Derek sighed, groaning softly in pain. He closed his eyes.

“Is the morphine wearing off? Let me get a doctor,” Spencer started to get up, frantically wiping his eyes.

“No, s-stay here,” Derek requested, gently tugging on Spencer’s arm. “I’m sure one of the others will let the doctors know I’m awake.”

Spencer nodded, sniffling. He sat back down next to him, taking his hand.

“Don’t shut me out,” Derek murmured, eyes closing. He swallowed.

Spencer smiled softly, wiping his eyes. “I…you scared me so much,” he chuckled wetly, a few more tears escaping his eyes.

Derek nodded, pressing kisses to Spencer’s shaking hands. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I’m okay now. I’m…” his eyes widened in realization. “Am I okay?” he whispered.

Spencer swallowed, nodding frantically. He hesitantly reached over, touching Derek’s abdomen. “It’s okay. The baby’s okay,” he assured the omega.

“Good,” Derek breathed out in relief, eyes closing. “See? Nothing to worry about. Everything’s okay.”

Spencer laughed softly, leaning over to press a kiss to Derek’s lips.

\--

A few years later, the entire team was gathered in Rossi’s backyard. Music played through the speakers as the team milled around on the makeshift dance floor. JJ, Emily and Rossi sat on the porch sipping drinks while Hotch and Haley, and Derek and Penelope were dancing to Frank Sinatra, watching and laughing as Spencer and Will ran around the yard with the kids.

Henry, Michael, Jack, and Hank acted as cops while, in a shocking turn of events, Will and Spencer were the robbers. “Oh, you got me!” Spencer weakly cried, falling dramatically onto the grass when he got hit with a Nerf bullet.

Hank laughed at his father, climbing onto Spencer’s back and dropped the little Nerf gun he had been holding. “Daddy! I got you!” he declared.

“You did!” Spencer sighed dramatically, pretending to go limp and die. When Hank was on his way to sliding off Spencer’s side, the alpha pinned him down to tickle him. The child’s laughs echoed around the backyard.

“Poppa!”

Derek turned around, smiling wide when he saw his daughter waddling over. “Hey, princess,” he chuckled, leaning down to scoop her up and put her on his hip.

Penelope laughed softly, playing with the pink dress that she had dressed the toddler in. “See, this is why lil Cindi needs Auntie Penelope in her life – she actually has a sense of style.”

Derek laughed softly, bouncing Cindi on his hip. She played with his beard and necklaces. “Don’t blame me for not keeping up to date on what all the pretty ladies are wearing now-a-days – I’m a little busy,” he said.

“Poppa, can I play?” Cindi pouted, blinking her big brown eyes up at him.

Derek chuckled, kissing her forehead and smoothing a hand over her curly hair. “I see Daddy taught you how to do those puppy-dog eyes,” he commented. “But yeah, just be careful, babydoll.”

He set her down, watching as the little girl joined the boys playing in the grass.

“I need another drink,” Penelope stated, kissing Derek on the cheek before clicking her heels over to the bar.

Spencer spotted Derek alone and moved over, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. Derek hummed, settling his hands on Spencer’s slim hips as they started to sway to the music. Spencer grinned, blinking up at his omega.

“You look so good with the kids,” Derek purred, shamelessly flirting. “Daddy.”

Spencer laughed softly, shaking his head. “I told you I hate it when you call me that.”

“That’s why I do it,” Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to his lips. Spencer hummed, eyes closing. He looked over at where the kids were playing, chasing each other and attacking Will. “You kinda left Lamontagne by himself over there.”

Spencer shrugged. “He’s fine,” he said, laughing when Michael jumped on Will’s leg, tearing him down to the ground.

“What are your thoughts on having another one?” Derek laughed, turning back to his alpha.

Spencer grinned, his curly hair blowing slightly in the light wind. “Oh, I’d love that,” he stated, mischievously. “Cindi’s 2 now – I think we’re ready. Plus I want to get a leg up on JJ and Will.”

Derek laughed, shaking his head. “Think we can handle 3 kids?”

“Oh yeah,” Spencer nodded. “We kick ass at parenting. We can have another.”

“Well, I got some good news for you,” Derek stated, eyebrows raised naughtily. “Daddy.”

Spencer grinned, eyes twinkling. “Oh, I know,” he said. “I was just waiting for you to say something.”

Derek gawked. “What? How did you know?”

“I’m a profiler, Derek,” Spencer laughed, incredulous. “Plus I’ve been with you through two kids. I know how you act. It’s all pattern.”

The omega scoffed, rolling his eyes fondly. “I knew better than to try to hide it from you, Mr. 187.”

“That’s Dr. 187 to you,” Spencer bantered, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder. He scented him subtly, eyes closing.

Derek chuckled, squeezing Spencer’s hips. He looked over to the yard, watching as Hank and Cindi ran around playing some warped version of tag that probably made sense in their own minds. “We do make some pretty babies.”

Spencer hummed, pursing his lips in that way that show off his cheekbones. “That was a given,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips.


End file.
